Rise of the Darkpunks
by AnarchyGunRage
Summary: formerly titled Falling Right Through. 7 discovers she has a twin sister named 7.5, but 7.5 has a dark secret. Things tense up when 10, a Stitchpunk with extraordinary abilites comes along, followed by a face from the past... 9X7. 5XOC10. 6XOC13. 1XOCZero
1. Introduction: Another 7

**Note from the Author:**

**I won't have a chance to see "9" until the 19th, Saturday...But I've read alot of stuff and seen clips, so I'll do my best...  
If you have any information about a character that I seem to have gotten wrong, PLEASE tell me and I'll fix it!!!!**

**Hope you enjoy my story. All the characters DO NOT belong to me. I only own the character "7.5" and "10". **

**This story is rated for violence and drama mostly.**

**thanks.  
P.S.  
This chapter is just an introduction...The chapter WILL get longer. I swear.**

..................................................................................................................

Falling Right Through

Chapter One: Introduction: Another 7

As the battle closed to its end, smoke rose from most of the city ruins. A bleach white stitchpunk with the number 7 on her back sat on the ground facing away from the sunset, wondering what was to come next and letting memories of her deceased friends run past her. 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8. They were all gone forever and when you lose friends, you lose a piece of yourself, so 7 and her remaining friends, 9, 3 and 4 had lost five pieces of themselves. Pieces they felt like they could never get back.  
The bright side was that now life could continue on the Earth in the hands of the Stitchpunks, but it was hard to see the bright side at the moment. It rose questions too, does this mean more Stitchpunks are out there? Does this mean there are more enemies out there? Are all stitchpunks good, or can some go bad?

As all these questions jumped up and down in 7s subconscience, a shadow crept around from behind her, which shocked her and caused her to jump up and turn. She sighed at ease to see it just her friend, 9.  
"It's just me." He said, soft spoken and flinching.

"Oh, 9." 7 breathed. "You just startled me. I was spacing out."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

9 blinked a few times. He was starting to feel like 7 was the most effected by the casualties of 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8.  
"I came up because 3, 4 and I were getting concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yeah." 9 said. "You've just been sitting over here, starring into space for almost two hours."

7 couldn't believe it. "Two hours?" It truly felt, to her, like ten minutes, maybe fifteen.

"Almost two." 9 confirmed. "Is everything okay?"

7 was about to say something when a snapping sound was heard. Like the snapping of a foot stepping on a small piece of wood. 9 backed away and 7 crouched down to grab her spear and her bird skull helmet. Placing the helmet on her head, 7 gracefully jumped out to the open towards where the sound came from. She struck only to have her offence blocked by another spear, a darker colored one. It was another stitchpunk, her structure and details identical to 7s, only her color was more of a faded grey then bleach white.  
Even her helmet was darker then, but identical to 7s.

The stitchpunk pulled back her helmet to reveal a very shocked face. It was a very familiar shocked face.  
7 was looking streight into the eyes of a darker colored version of...herself.


	2. Introduction Pt 2: Returns

**Note from the Author:**

**Thank you to all my reader thus far. My home computer is wrecked right now...and I will not get a new one until Sat. the 19th(A.K.A that day I will see 9) hopefully.  
So the next chapter maybe delayed and this one quite short again. Think of this as part two of the introduction...**

**Thanks again to all. **

..................................................................................

Chapter Two: Introduction Pt 2: Returns

7 was dumbfounded. It was almost as if she was looking in a mirror in the dark. The grey colored 'her' stared back just as suprised to see her. The twin was the first to speak up.

"Oh, my...You look like me." She said. Her voice even related to 7s.

"And YOU look like ME." 7 replyed.

"Are we twins?"

"We must be."

"I'm 7.5."

"I'm 7!"

"Oh!"

"My gosh!"

As the two united twins met with a hug, 9 rounded the corner.  
"7 what's-"  
He never finished. He was too busy starring at the '7.5' on 7.5's back.

"Oh, 9." 7 said, sounding very happy. "This is 7.5."

"7.5?" The name didn't seem normal or right to 9.

"Doesn't she look like me?" 7 didn't sound like herself at all. "She MUST be my twin! I have a twin!"

"You have a twin, 7?" 9 didn't want to believe it. If 7 really DID have a twin, why did she just show up now? Why didn't even 7 know about her? Something didn't feel right about her to 9.

7.5 stepped up to 9 reached out her hand with a smile.  
9 gave a big, fake smile and shook the other 7's cold, almost rusted, but clean hand. Her eyes relected something dark. Something didn't feel right about her to 9 AT ALL.  
"So," 9 said to her. "7.5...Where have you been this whole time?"

"Oh, I've been around." Was all she said before letting go of 9's hand to turn back to 7. "I was just coming from that way." She pointed towards were the memorials for 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 were. "Um...who was 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8?"

Just then, the twins, 3 and 4 came trotting down. Flicking as if to ask 'what happened?' 'Where were you guys?' As soon as 7.5 stepped towards them as stated how adorabke they were, the twins flew back and held eachother as if she was something like the Seamstress, but scarier. They didn't feel right around her either and 9 didn't know how 7 didn't see that.  
Maybe because she was too busy laughing with 7.5. That was moment 9 realized that when you get two girls together, it was like a whole different language.

9 had to break up the laugh riot before one of them split a seam.  
"1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 are our friends that passed away recently, 7.5." He said. "Let's go visit them."

"I think that a nice idea." 7 added. "It never hurts to visit a friends grave."

The twins jumped happily and flickered. 9 and 7 took it as a 'yes, lets go!'  
7.5 on the other hand, ran infront of them all to stop them.  
"Er...Let's not...You see...I passed ALOT of left over Cat Beasts around that area and they are very, VERY angry..."

"Well, the sooner we get rid of the rest of them, the better." 9 said, pushing 7.5 aside.

She ran infront of him again. "Graves make me uneasy...Yeah, I'm VERY supertitious...They should rest in peace and they aren't resting in peace if we go a bother them..."

"7.5. What's wrong?" 7 asked. "You're acting like you've left something over there that you don't want us to see..."  
7.5 stayed silent.

"Have you?" 9 asked, speaking 3 and 4s thoughts.

"Of chorus not..." 7.5 said, stepping aside this time.

As soon as as all passed her, her warm smile disappeared and was replaced by a spiteful glare towards 9.  
_He's gonna get in the way..._She thought before following.

..........................................................................

The way to the memorial wasn't full of Cat Beasts at all...9 stared to wonder if 7.5 had made a mistake, if they all moved on, or if she was lying. When 9, 3, 4, 7 and 7.5 reached the memorial, they saw something beoth shocking and joyous.  
There, standing there was 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 beside thier memorials...They all looked dazed and confused. Also, in the middle of the site was another Stitchpunk, laying unconscous on the ground.  
9, 7, 3 and 4 raced down, 7.5 stayed on top the small hill, looking displeased.  
"Guys!" 9 called out.

They all look and the emotional reunion began.

"How?" 7 asked.

"We don't know." 2 replyed.

"Last thing we all remember is a red light...then we're here and she's laying at out feet." 5 gestured towards the unconscious Stitchpunk.

"Who is she?" 9 asked.

6 turned her over, on her back said '10'. "10." He read out.

"She's a troublemaker!" 7.5 said as she marched down. "She needs to go." She rasied her blade and would have chopped the young ones head right off if 7 and 8 hadn't stopped her.

"I shall be the judge if she is a troublemaker or not, whoever you are." 1 said to 7.5. "She comes with us."

When 8 picked up the young Stitchpunk, 7.5 stayed behind again, looking very angry.


	3. Dark Secret

**Note from the Author:**

**Thank you to all my readers for waiting.  
I have seen 9 and I have my new computer and I am ready to write!!! Hense...I will be updating alot more often now...LOL. **

**Hope you keep enjoying the story and keep reviewing each chapter. Reviews are well appreciated.**

..................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: 7.5's Dark Secret

5 stayed up for hours, sewing up the slitted seams on the still unconscious Stitchpunk, 10. 7.5 still went on saying that 1 would safe himself alot of greif if he let her kill her while she slept. 1 would then say:  
"Young lady...I will feel no greif in letting this child wake up and show us herself if she is the hooligan you say she is or not." He starred at 7.5 for a moment. "Who are you, anyways?"

7 automaticly stepped forward.  
"1, this is 7.5. She's my twin sister."

"But you don't have a twin sister, 7." 2 said, looking at 7.5 with curiousity.

"I thought so too." 7 said to 2. "But then, here she is."

"Here I am." 7.5 replyed with a gental smile, that seemed REALLY fake to some.

"So...Where have you been hiding all this time?" 1 asked.

"Hiding?" 7.5 sounded disturbed. "I wasn't hiding...I was fighting."

"Fighting what?"

7.5 paused. "The beast..."

1 shot her a glare and she returned him one as 5 snipped the last bit of string from 10s stitches.  
2 stated that he was proud of him.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" 5 asked.

"It's hard to tell." 2 answered. "She doesn't seem like she's comatose..."

"Do you think she can hear us?" 9 asked.

"Only one way to find out." 5 answered. He placed a hand on 10s forehead. "Hey...Hello in there...10? Can you hear me? My name is 5..." No responce. "Give me a sign you can hear me...Groan...Nod your head...Do something, 10..."  
The very still little stitchpunk let out a small sound that shocked everyone, it was sudden and unexpected in some way. It sounded like a cross between an exhale and a groan and with it she moved her head slightly, nodding.

"She can hear us." 2 said. "This is astounding! The only thing left to do is wait for her to wake up."

"How are we gonna pass the time?" 7.5 asked.

"Anyone up for a couple games of Rush Ball?" 7 asked.  
Everyone exept 9 jumped for joy at the sujestion. 3 and 4 grabbed a ball(to humans it would have been one of those very small, rubber bouncy balls, but to them it was the size of a volleyball) and clicked and flicked in joy, running outside like exited children. 7 was the last tohead outside(next to 7.5, 5 and 9, who stayed where they were), She looked at 9. "Are you coming to play Rush Ball?"

9 laughed a bit. "I don't know how to play Rush Ball..."

"Don't worry." 7 said, putting her arm around him. "We'll all teach you."  
Outside, 6 and 1 could be heard arguing.  
"We get 7 as wall keeper!"  
"Then WE get 8 as center stop!"

7 garenteed 9 it was a fun, but rough game. Before her and 9 left she turned to 5. "YOU coming?"

"Well...I guess I'll watch for a while and then come back up here..." 5 replyed. "You know me and depth perception nowadays..." He gestured towards his missing eye. "Getting a ball in the face hurts."He finished with a laugh as he walked passed 7 and 9.

"What about you, 7.5?" 9 asked. "Coming to play Rush Ball?"

"Sure, I love Rush Ball." She said back. "Just go on outside...I'll be there right away."

As 7 and 9 started outside, 7 was telling 9 about the game of Rush Ball.  
"Okay...It's REAL easy to understand...There are four players on each side of the court...a wall keeper, a center stop and two floor keepers..."  
As soon as 7 and 9 were outside the library hideout, 7.5s sweet smile disapeared and was replaced with a sour scowel, she marched over to 10 and seized her by the shoulders, as if she was pinning her to the bed she layed on.

"Listen to me, you waste of space." She growled nastily. "How your still alive is beyond me...But once you wake up, I will continue to make your life a living nightmare! You hear me?! You think it was clever to bring back the lost stitchpunks? You think they can protect you and your sisters and brother from us? Well, they can't! You're all dead..." She let go of 10, but continued to talk to her. "Oh, and when you wake up...You are going to keep your mouth shut about me to them. Understood?" Even thought there was no responce, 7.5 mused: "Good girl." and patted 10 on the cheek before walking passed 5 in the doorway. With her smile back on her face, she treked her way out to the game.

.............................................................................................................

After three games, four cracked faces and five knock outs, the game was getting intense as 5 watched from the infirmary window.  
All the yelling and cussing coming from out there was being drowned out by something behind 5, a very small sound.

5 turned around to see what it was.  
It was 10. She was awake and weeping.


	4. The Amulet of Hidden Power

Chapter 4: The Amulet of Hidden Power

5 trotted over to the weeping stitchpunk.  
"10?" He spoke. "10."

She stopped crying and looked up at 5 with golden lit eyes.  
10 was a very small, thin looking stitchpunk, her skin was a brownish color, tidged silver-grey. Her skin was fasened with laces in the same style as canvas shoes. She had a soft voice, like a teenager. "Your voice..." She wispered. "Y-You're 5."

"Yeah." 5 said with a smile. "I'm 5."

"Where am I?"

"You're safe." 5 said. "Why were you crying?"

10 took a while to answer. "I was scared, I didn't know where I was...and that makes me nervous." She lied.

"Yeah..." 5 replyed. "I like to know where I am too."

6s voice came booming from outside. "8! You RAT! That was my FACE!"

"Rush Ball?" 10 asked.

"Yes." 5 answered. "How did you know?"

"My sisters, brother, 0.1 and I play all the time."

One name made 5 curious. "Who's 0.1?"

"Our adoptive mother...another stitchpunk, like us...0.1 is just her nickname...We don't know her REAL one."

"You have family?"

"Yeah. Two sisters, 11 and 13 and a brother, 12."

"Where are they?"

"Beats me..."

"How'd you get separated?"

10 rolled over and turned her back on 5. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Are they..."

"I dunno..."

"What happened?" 5 asked, thinking back to when they(1, 2, 5, 6 and 8) were resurrected and they found 10.

"I wish I could remember." 10 replyed. "You see...I'm not...normal."

"What do you mean?" 5 asked. "You look normal to me."

"That's the point...I'm normal on the OUTside...On the INside...I'm anything BUT normal."  
5 didn't know where 10 was going, but he showed her that she had his undivided attention. She continued..."When I first woke up...I found this amulet...I looked into it and the last thing I remember of that is a purple light...Since then, I've had this...can I say 'power'?"

"Power?"

"I can resurrect the dead...and I can move things..." 10 simplifyed. "...just by looking at them."

Those words slapped 5 across the face. "You found the Amulet of Hidden Power?!"

"That's what 1.0 said it was called..." 10 said. "Why?"

"I've got to tell 2!" 5 yelled as he jumped up. "Stay right there!"  
10 smiled, she couldn't go anywhere, because she was too dazed to even sit up.

..................................................................................................................................

After a couple minutes, once 10 finally pushed herself to sit up, 5 came back and was followed by not only 2, but everyone else. Each stitchpunk asked 10 questions like: "Are you okay?" "Where'd you come from?" "How'd you get here?" "Who are you?"  
The twins gathered around 10 and started flashing lights all over her. No different then what they did when they first met 9. 9 even warned 10: "Oh, don't look-"

But it was too late, 10 looked to her right and got lights from 3 right in her eyes. "Ouch!" Then got 4s finger right in her side, under her arm. "Ouch!" She laughed. "What are they doing?"

The twins retreated and 2 stepped towards 10 and took her by the hands. "Young lady...Where is the amulet?"

10 unlaced a bit and took out something just like the Talisman from before, but silver and violet colored with different symbols. Symbols of life..."This?"

2 gasped as slowly took it from her. "Such a powerful object...I never thought I'd ever see it..." After he admired the amulet for a couple minutes, he handed it back to 10, who put it back away and laced herself back up. "Hold on to that, child." 2 said. "If it strays too far from you...You'll weaken."

10 tried her best to egnore 7.5s hateful stares.


	5. Zero

Chapter 5: Zero

10 ramained tight lipped about 7.5's so called 'secret', but chose to stay away from her. She mostly followed 5 around. She didn't know why...but there was some internal feature he had that made 10 feel safe around him. Maybe it was a crush, maybe it was because 5 was the first one to talk to 10 when she woke. Nevertheless, 5 made her feel the most comfortable. There were only two stitchpunks (excluding 7.5) that 10 didn't take easy trust too...1 and 8. 1 was always starring at 10, to see if she was really a hooligan like 7.5 said or not, all the gawking made 10 uneasy. 8...8 was big...thus, he intimidated 10, alot. However...after 5 showed 10 8 and his magnet.  
10 laughed as 8 staggered around and made air plane noises.  
It was nice to hear 10 laugh for a change. "See?" 5 said to her. "He may look big and mean sometimes...but hes not...He's just a big, soft stoner."

"What about 1?" 10 asked.

"1...You still have a reason to be scared of him..." 5 answered. "Just stay on his good side."  
10 nodded. 5 asked her: "Wanna see the watch tower?"

"Oh! Do I?" 10 replyed, exitedly.  
A new watch tower was built in the library by 7 and the twins, to watch out in the distance AND to remember 5 and 2. 5 and 2 themselves had built more on it during the three weeks 10 was inconsious.  
During the climb to the watch tower, 5 asked 10 more about her abilities.  
"The only thing I didn't tell you is a pass out after I use the amulet...Sometimes for days..."

"Yeah...we kept you here for three weeks...It took me those three weeks to patch up all your ripped seams." 5 said. "You must have really taken a beating..."

10 sighed. "Yeah..."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

10 suffererd from flashbacks of the brutal beating she endured...She didn't remember who the other six individuals were...She could only remember one face clearly...and that faced belonged to 7.5...  
5 shook 10 by the shoulder. "I'm fine." She said, looking into his eye. "Now I need to ask YOU something..."

"An accident in the emptiness." 5 said.

10 blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"You were about to ask about my eye. Why I only have one..."

"Y-Yeah...I was. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, 5."

"Oh, you didn't OFFEND me, 10...I get it ALL the time..." He started to say the same thing he said to everyone about the situation. "I like having only one eye...This way, I only need to focus on one thing at a time. You know?"

10 thought about it for a minute or two, then giggled. She liked 5's optimism about his issue.  
5 reached the top of the climb and then reached down to help 10 up. 10 took his hand and the silver alloy on her hand clashed with his copper. It was a very interesting thing to see, but not near as interesting as the Watch Tower.

10 was dumbfounded, she could see to the edges of what was left of the city from there, and the equipment. 5 started to see 10's facination with 'junk' and inventions, his facination. 10 turned to 5. "Did you build all this yourself?"

"No." 5 answered. "7, 3 and 4 started, then 2 and I finished."

"You and 2 are close, huh?" 10 asked as she stood beside 5 as he patted his old telescope, which he thought he'd never see again.

"Yeah. I'm his...what's it called when he teaches me, but I'm done?"

"Journeyman?"

"Yeah, thanks." 5 said. "2's like a father to me..."

10 felt herself spiral down into depression. "I wish I had a father figure like 2...Just from meeting him today, I can tell he's great."

"He is." 5 said, almost sighing.

5 and 10's silence was interupted by 1's screaming from below, and 5 and 10 found themselves down stairs with everyome else.  
There was an extra stitchpunk there too(not 7.5), she had the hood on a blackish-purple 'cloak' up, so her face was covered, but everyone seemed to know her.

"Oh, that was a nice way to greet me after all these years, 1." She said, it was a she.  
Her number was hidden underneith the cloak, but her skin was a greyish-silver color, and it was fassened in a laed style simelar to an old fashioned corsette. She had a staff, simelar to 1's, but instead on a cane like shape with a bell, hers seemed to have some kind of purple colored jewel on the top, it was metallic and silvery, like 10's hands and feet. This mysterious stitchpunk's hands and feet were copper. "Well?" She asked 1. "Aren;t you gonna say something?"

"Zero?" 10 asked.

The new stitchpunk responded and 1 was dumbfounded. "New girl...You know the witch?"

"Yeah...That's Zero...or 0.1...Her name just came back to me." 10 said.

"I adopted her and her brother and sister." Zero said. "I came back for her..."

"For her?" 1 spoke up.

"Of corus, 1..." Zero snapped. "What...You thought I was coming back to you?"

1 looked at her as if to say 'Yes.'

9 was completely clueless and this wasn't the first time. He went over to 5 and he instantly gave 9 the story:  
"Kay, 9...See? Zero was made by the scientist to act as a companion to 1, but since Zero was made with the scientists LIBERAL side..."

"Oh..." 9 said. "How come you guys never mentioned Zero before?"

"When she left, 1 ordered us to forget about her."

"I see."

As Zero told 10 that her siblings were waiting at 'home', 5 raced down to her. Zero stated on how nice it was to see everyone again(exept for 1).  
When 10 said her goodbyes and thank yous, she prepared to leave with Zero, until something was heard...They weren't alone...


	6. She Doesn't Sell Santuary

Chapter 6: She Doesn't Sell Santuary

"What was that noise?" 1 asked in the silence.

"I don't know." Zero responded.

1 turned to her. "Were you followed? You were followed!"

"Now I remember why I left." Zero snapped. This made 1 more quiet.

"Somebody go investigate around..." 6 said quietly as he doodled on the floor, his pen nib fingers scratching madly at the paper. "Angels and demons...They are among us..."

Not even a moment later, 7.5 stepped up and said: "I'll go look..."

"But you don't know what's out there." 7 replyed.

"It can't be THAT bad..." 7.5 scoffed. "Just a little tick like that."

"That was no "little tick", 7.5." 5 said. "That was a huge thud. There's something big in here." He looked nervously around the library.  
But 7.5 egnored everyones plees to come back to the tight-nic group and walked out the shadows. Once she disappeared, there was a VERY long silence, followed by 7.5's scream.  
That noise made all the stitchpunks run outside to the court yard. Something big, around 8's size and stature was running off with 7.5 on its shoulder.

"7.5!" 7 yelled, persuing the kidnapper.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" 7.5 shouted back as 7 slowed down. "THEY'RE AFTER 10 AND THEY'LL COME BACK FOR HER!"  
The kidnapper disappeared with 7.5. 7, greif stricken, dropped to her knees. 9 ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" 5 asked. "You heard 7.5, they're after 10!"

"And you trust 7.5?" 1 asked, scowling at 5, scowling at everyone. "Just because she said we should watch the childs back for her, we trust her? Something was NOT right about her?"

"She was my twin sister!" 7 cried.

"But 7." 2 said, softly. "You don't have a twin sister..."

"Yes I do!"

"7..." 9 said. "The rest of us felt something like a-"

"Dark chill." 6 sujested.

"Yes." 9 cointinued. "We all felt a dark chill from her."

"You don't understand yet!" 7 sobbed.

1 continued his statement from before. "Maybe she and that thing that took her WANT us to let our guard down, protecting this...OH, what's the proper term for magical freak?"

5 shoved him in anger. "If it wasn't for 10, we'd still be dead! Give her a little more gratitude!"

"5...Did you just PUSH me?" 1 asked, enraged.

5 realized what he'd done and cridged. 8 looked like he was ready to attack, until Zero stepped inbetween him and 5.  
"8...Teach 5 a lesson." 1 ordered.

"8...DON'T!" Zero said after that.

1 wasn't giving up and neither was Zero.  
"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

8 looked franticly between the two of them, clearly he served Zero at some point. "My head hurts..." He groaned.

5 approached Zero. "What do we do?"

Zero looked grudgingly towards 1. "You guys aren't my problem anymore...Come 10."

"But, Zero." 10 said. "They know where they are now!" She was at the verge a panic attack!"

"Who does, 10?" Zero asked, sounding like a concerned mother.

"Them!" Was all 10 said. "They ARE after me! Please...They saved my life...You can't leave them here!"

Zero had a 'do-we-have-to-bring-1' looking in her eyes, and shook her head. "10...We have no room."

"Zero! We live in a HOTEL!"

Zero cracked a small smile. "Okay...I guess I can't let my old friends come into harm..."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Zero." 1 stated.

"Oh, what a suprise something like that would come out of that mouth." Zero snapped.

"We can take care of ourselves."

"I dunno, 1." 9 said. "I'd rather go with Zero." Everyone else, even 8 nodded with him.

"Fine! The rest of you can go!" 1 snapped. "8! You stay here with me!"

"8!" Zero responded. "You are your own stitchpunk! Decide for yourself!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

"8!"

8's head pounded. "Stop it! My head hurts again!" He decided to go with Zero.

As the others walked away, 1 sat by himself where he was. After a few moments, 1 got up and ran after them. "Fine! Fine! I'm coming!" He called at smiling Zero. "But only beacause you insist!"

.....................................................................................................................................................

After a walk across the city ruins, 7 groaning the intire way, Zero and 10 lead the others to an abandoned hotel, in the same condition as the library. Walls were still standing, but not well and the front door was broken down, possibly from looting or a raid from the war.  
An echo was heard and 10 froze. "Oh no!"

Something was falling from the top of ther building, fast. Whatever it was, it was freefalling from the high building, calling 10's name. A white stitchpunk with what looked like a vail stitched to her face landed on 10 and started talking rapidly to her as she lay on the floor below her.  
"Hi, 10. Where-were-you?I-jumped-from-your-room-by-the-way. You-disappear-for-how-long-and-we-all-worry-like-oh-my-gosh-and-Zero-was-all-like-" She paused once she saw 6. 6 seemed to be giving her the same look. The stitchpunk jumped off of 10 and ran over to him. "Well, hellllllooooooooooooooooo, handsome!" She held out her hand to 6. "I'm 13. 13 to the gentalmen."

Even though that made no sence, 6 grabbed her golden-copper hand and said some words all the others thought they'd never hear him say: "Charmed, I'm sure."

13 laughed. "I'm NOT actually that proper. I just talk like that to mess with others. You ARE one handsome peice of craftsmenship though."

"Same to you." 6 replyed.

"Well, now that we've met 13, come in and meet the rest of my gang." Zero said, entering the large building.  
The next stitchpunk they came across was a very small one. She was no bigger then 3 and 4, her skin was very light brown and she had small violet spots bleached into her all over. She skipped around a room singing one song and after two or more lines, she'd stop and start another. "Row, row, row your boat, gentaly down the stream...Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb Mary had a...steamboat, the steamboat had a bell. Miss Mary went to Heaven and the steamboat went to...Hi Zero! Hi 10!"

"Everyone. This is 11." Zero said. "It's never a rainy day when she's around...and she is being awefully quiet...11?"  
11 had stopped talking and singing, she was starring at 8 with a big smile on her face and her eyes batting.

The last one to meet was 12. He was dark brown and was sleeping. Zero stated that's all he ever does and when he's awake, he's laid back and mellow. It was almost impossible to make him angry.

...........................................................................................................................................

"It's getting late." Zero said. "I'll have the Seamstress show you all to your rooms."  
The Seamstress. That word made all the stitchpunks jump, and when the broken doll faced creature came out everyone ducked and covered. Zero laughed. "It's okay...10 put her and the other beasts back together and re-wired them to be more of watchdog-pets then killers. Seamstress, escort everyone to a room where they can stay."

The creature screeched and signalled everyone to follow her.

Soon, everyone else was in a room, excluding 5 and 10. The Seamstress brought 10 to her quarters, which was the highest room in the hotel, her very own watch tower. 5 was impressed.  
When the Seamstress tapped 5 on the shoulder, he flinched at her. "Erm...Can I stay here?" He asked her. The Seamstress departed.

...........................................................................................................................................

Zero paused from making her bed and spoke to behind her.  
"Have you come to make emends with me, or pick a fight with me, 1?"

1 came out from the shadows and spoke. "Your a blood sucking witch...How much am I going to owe you and whatnot?"

"1...I don't sell sanutary..." Zero responded. "I just want to keep my friends safe."

"Funny...As I re-call, 10 had to convince you..."  
Zero looked displeased. "What do you have against me, Zero?"

"Listen, 1." Zero said. "There are NO hard feelings for...that day. You saw me kissing 2, jumped to conclusions and over reacted. I understood then, and I understood now. Now...OUT!"

Zero shoved 1 over her room and shut the sheet curtins.


	7. She Returns

Chapter 7: 7.5 Returns

The next morning was full of life.  
6 was showing 13 how to draw. 10 was telling 5 about how hard it was to re-build the Seasmtress, because of what a shape she was in from being pushed through two gears. 1 was discussing the past with Zero.  
8 was trying to stay kind and escape 11 at the same time.  
11 was motor-mouthing 8 so many questions at one time:

"Why are you so big? How old are you? Whats the magnet for? Where do you live? When did you join them? Why did you join them? Are you a giant or are you just fat? I like you, do you like me? Whats that 1 guys problem? Where`d you get your knife? Is it heavy? Will I be as big and strong as you someday?"

8 lost his ability to space her out. "Are you done yet?" He asked in his goofy voice.

11 went on:  
"Why do you talk funny?"  
8 started to walk away, 11 went after him.  
" How come your walking away? Do you need to find someone? Can I help? Youre like, REALLY big and massive. Do you eat unhealthyily? Do you know your four basic food groups? I do. I bet your GOOD at football. Every played football? 10 says you play rushball. What do you play in rushball? Whats the black and white guys name? How about the NICE old guy? Who keeps hanging around with 10? Do you think I`m adorable?" After a long silance, 11 mused her last question..." Am I annoying you?"

* * *

The day went on and on like that.  
That evening was a little different.  
The Cat Beast dragged in 7.5. She was beat up pretty badly.

"Before I even touch her, I wanna know what's going on." 5 said.

7 was outraged. "5! How could you?! She needs our help!"

"H-H-Help me...." 7.5 groaned. She made it convincing.

As 5, reluctantly patched up 7.5, 7 talked to her.  
"7.5...What happened?"

"I-I-I couldn't fight them off." 7.5 groaned. "They were....a-all over..."

"Who?"

"Them...."

"Who's 'them'?"

"The Dark Punks." A black cloud seemed to drape over the room as 7.5 spoke.

"Who's the Dark Punks?" 9 asked.

7.5 scoffed, she seemed to be choaking on air. "I don't know!" She shouted.

"The how did you know thier name?"

"Word gets around..."

"Then how come we haven't heard?" 1 asked with a grin.

7.5 said nothing. She just punched 5 dead in the face and ran. She wasn't injured at all.  
9, 6, 8 and 7 pursued her abitiously.  
7.5 stopped outside in the court yard and turned around with a twisted smile.  
"I'd like you to meet my friends..."

&.5 stepped back and three other figures in the shadows came up from behind her. Some more dark colored stitchpunks came out of the shadows. Once 9 got a good look at these stitchpunks, he almost screamed. There were duplicates of not only 7, but himself, 6 and 8 too.

They prepared for battle....


	8. Round One

Chapter 8: Round One

After the 9 double turned around to talk to the 6 double, 9 realized something shocking on his back. 5.5. This Darkpunk was a double of 5, not 9, only this version of 5 still had both his eyes. It was later 9 blinked and notice the buttons instead of a zipper.  
The double of 6 spoke in a stern tone, but this tone revealed a secret of _her_ very own. 6.5 was a female. 6 found this very confusing and somewhat disturbing. 6.5 was stripped and had pen nib fingers, like 6, but the yarn that made her hair was longer than 6's and drooped down to the left side of her face, almost hiding one eye. She also had a key around her neck and 6 looked very interested in the key.

"Give us the amulet and no one gets dismembered..." 6.5 said.

"Leave us alone and no one gets dismembered." Zero snapped back at her as she stepped out of the shadows with 1, 2, 3, 4, 10, 13, 11 and 5, who's once good eye was know cracked and blinded from 7.5's punch. 10 had to guide him.

A darkpunk who was clearly 1.5-a two times as evil looking 1 with a black cape and hat, no cane or staff-stepped out of the darkness. "Zero...Are you sure you want to continue this fight? Cause I can assure you that it will end very unpleasantly...For you...and for them..." 1.5 gestured to 10, 11 and 13. His gaze was fixed on 10. "Especially her..."

Zero lept forward and shoved 1.5. "Leave 10 out of this!"

Within seconds, 8.5 had Zero by the neck and off her feet. 1.5 stepped forward again. "Stupid female...Now give me back what's mine."

"Take it back..." Zero weezed.

All the other Stitchpunks had frozen. "What's going on?" 5 asked. "I can't see!" Nobody answered.

5.5 laughed. "Looks like I _really_ have the upper hand!" 6.5 and 7.5 joined him in the laugh.  
More Darkpunks had to be revealed. 2.5 stepped out and was followed by 3.5 and 4.5.

Only one specific different separated each Stitchpunk from their Darkpunk, including the added on _.5's_ on the backs of the Darkpunks.  
1.5 had a black cape prior to 1's red one, which he lost and a black hat, prior to 1's white one.  
2.5 was colored a darker brown than 2.  
3.5 and 4.5 were dressed in black, not blue.  
5.5 had both his eyes.  
6.5 was female.  
7.5 was grey, not white.  
8.5 was much larger than 8.  
There was no 9.5, nor was there a copy of Zero, 10, 11, 12 or 13.

"Darkpunks!" 1.5 bellowed. "Prepare for battle!"

It was non-negotable that the same thing was going through all the Stitchpunks heads. Battle? Zero turned to 10, 11 and 13.  
"Girls! Get to your positions! 10, take 5 to the watchtower on your way to your bunker, he'll be safe there!"

"I can fight, Zero." 5 said.

"5. I admire your enthusiasm and new found courage, but you are completely blinded and won't stand a chance against your duplicate."

"Okay..." 5 nodded.

"C'mon, 5." 10 said, taking him by the hand.

"Go girls! Go! Go! Go!" Zero called, while she tracked over to 2's side. "This is _not_ a drill!"

"You really think we can fight them?" 9 asked.

"No." Zero said. "Only hold them off until the girls wake up 12 and they all get to thier fight bunkers...These clowns have been here before you know..."

"How long do we have?" 2 asked. "I'm frail and not sure if I can fight for long..."

"That means 2.5 is just as frail as you are..." Zero answered, putting her hand on 2's back. 1's face got warm. "We have about....three minutes..."

"But-" 9 started.

"9...In 5's absence and the absence of a 9.5...Take 5.5" Zero instructed.

"Okay...." 9 breathed.

_We can do this...We can do this...._

As the Stitchpunks were still gathering thier wits, the Darkpunks attacked them. The only one who was prepared was Zero, who counter attacked 1.5 and 2.5 at the same time. All the other Stitchpunks got tackled by thier duplicates.  
8.5 lifted 8 over his head and tossed him across the cement ground. Ink flew as 6 and 6.5 went after eachother with painful scratched. 7 and 7.5 skillfully matched eachother with thier spears. 3 and 4 fled across the yard with 3.5 and 4.5 in hot pursuit.

The battle raged on as the Cat Beast, Winged Beast and Sematress came out of the hotel and attcked the Darkpunks, giving the Stitchpunks an advantage, but not a big one. One by one each Stitchpunk went down and didn't get up, even if they were still awake or not.  
Once 1 was out of the way, 1.5's attention turned to Zero. He started towards her.  
Zero spoke: "Come get me..." But when she backed into 8.5 and he seized her around the arms, Zero's mind screamed: _Hurry kids_!

1.5 laughed coldly. "Zero, Zero, Zero. Did you honestly think you could go back to him and escape me?"

"Me? Go back to him? HA!" Zero scoffed. "I went to the Stitchpunks to get 10 back they found her after you beat the poor child. I owed them and they needed refuge..."

"And you cared?" 1.5 asked. "You still love him."

"I love 1 much more than I could have ever loved you." Zero snapped.

1.5's smile disappeared. "This is your last warning, Zero. Give me back what's mine..."

8.5 grabbed Zero by the back of her cloak and held her up. Zero untied the lace and fell out of it. Just as 9 predicted, Zero had a bright, white "0" on her back. She produced the staff she had and held it to her chest. "Like I said....Come get it."

As 1.5 ran forward, large rocks started to hit him and the other Darkpunks. The evil rag dolls flinched and cringed in pain. 1.5 let out an irritated scream and they called in retreat.  
Before he ran off with the other Darkpunks, he looked at Zero. "This....isn't over." He fled.

10, 11, 12 and 13 were dancing around with rocks above their heads.  
2 limped over to Zero and gave her a stare.

Zero looked down to the same staff 2 was and sighed..."I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do."


	9. Magic and SpaceTime Continum

**notes from the author:**

**To JakeCrusher:  
I could not agree with you more. The first battle between the Stitchpunk and Darkpunks could have been aLOT better than it was. It's just that this was only the first battle and it was planned to be short and breif. I promise that battle number two will be alot more epic, since that battle is based on a different circumstance....*wink wink* Little thing for ya to keep ya on your toes about the story.  
Also I have a writing pattern, my chapters will be short-short-long, so this next one should be nice and long....**

**To Regina Demonica:  
I appreiciate the questions and long review, it helps, but it seems to me that you expect me to the summarize the entire story in one or two chapters...I am a suspence writer...So the answers to most of the issues you brought up, such as the past relationship between 2 and Zero and the reason why the Darkpunks are so hostile towards the Stitchpunks will soon be answered...  
To probe another issue, I do not plan to pair up any of the Dark/Stitchpunks in anyway...However, some of the Darkpunks will look deep inside themselves and see the good in there...**

**I hope both of you keep reading and reviewing.  
~Bae~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Magic and Space-Time Continum

Everyone gathered in 10's infirmary.  
Zero scratched and fidgetted at her hands as all the Stitchpunks gathered around her, thier battle wounds now fully patched up by 10, who was now working on fixing 5's eye.  
"Hmmmm." 10 said. "Looks like I'll have to find you a new eye." She thought for a while. "Cat!" She called. "Here boy!"  
The Cat Beast responded. 10 instructed it to go out into the emptiness and find what it could to make a good eye for 5. With that the creature was gone.

"Well, I guess 5 could just sit and listen to Zero's story." 2 said.

"Because she's going to tell the whole thing." 1 added. "Right now."

"It's a-a-a-a long story." Zero said, looking streight down.

"We have lots of time." 1 said.

"Zero, what do you have to hide for us?" 9 asked.

"A secret me." The silver-grey stitchpunk said after a long silence.

"What do you mean 'a secret you'?" 2 asked. "Zero....What's going on between you and the evil 1?"

"It all started on that day I left you guys." Zero started...

* * *

_Flashback_

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!? THE OTHERS WILL HEAR YOU!" Zero screamed at 1.

"ME KEEP IT DOWN? YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING, LIKE ALWAYS!" 1 screamed right back at her.

8 stood at the dooway nervosuly looking at the two as he expected them to fight to the death everytime they had a fight like this.  
"YOUR THROAT HURT YET?!"Zero snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact! IT DOES!" 1 yelled.

The fight about how to deal with the team(1 had his Totalitarian ways and Zero was more of a free spirit Liberalist type) went on and on. finally Zero turned and walked away with 1 in hot pursuit.  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you, Zero!"

"I'm leaving!"

1's face dropped. "Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving! We fight on an hourly basis over the same thing." Zero said. "I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!"  
Zero walked out the door of the chappel with 1 right behind her, shouting more offensive slures.

"You arrogant witch! You can't just leave!"

"Skrew you, 1!" Zero cried.

"Oh, very mature, Zero." 1 said, waving his fist at her as she walked away. "Very grown up!"  
She just walked into the sunset and was never heard from again.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"After I left, I circled around during the battle. I found 10, 11, 12 and 13 shortly before I had the misfortune to meet 1.5" Zero went on.

"But, where did the Darkpunks come from?" 9 asked.

"Why are they so hostile towards us? What did we do to them?" 5 added on.

Zero inhaled. "When the Scientist created us, I was the one who stayed with him the longest before joining you all at the so-called santuary of the chappel. He told me to be aware. He said before he created all of you, excluding 9 of chorus, since you came later, honey, he realized it was too risky if the full dose of good-evil was put into most of you. So he sacrificed even more energy to split his soul into two to separate most of the evil from the good. Since not everyone can be all good or all evil, he just put most of the good into you and most of the evil into your duplicates."

"Then what happened?" 6 asked, as he and the twins sat infront of Zero like children listening intentivly to the story.

"After the Scientist realized exactly how much pure evil your duplicates were, he nicknamed them the Darkpunks and locked them all away in a box." Zero went on.

"I don't think they were too happy about that." 5 said.

"No." Zero stated. "They weren't. 1.5 was the most angered out of the group. He told me that he planned on using the Amulet of Power combined with the jewel on his staff to bring unlimited power to him and the Darkpunks..."

"Wait!" 2 shouted, holding a hand to Zero. "His staff?"  
Zero nodded.

"You stole it from him, didn't you, Zero?" 9 asked gentally.

Zero clutched the staff and put her head down, hiding her face with her hood, which she never took off. "Yes." She said quietly. "I couldn't let him unlock unlimited power. 1.5 with that kind of power would be like 1 with that kind of power, but worse....much, much worse..."

"What do you mean?" 1 asked, looking offended.

"I mean you're a totalitarianist jerkwad." Zero snapped.

"No, no, no." 1 said, shaking his hands. "What do you mean, this 'unlimited power'?"

"That amulet that 10 has." Zero said.

"It's very powerful, they say." 2 said as 10 handed the amulet to him and he studied it. "If used improperly, it could tear the very fabric of time and space."

"Baw!" 1 scoffed. "2, you don't actually believe in that magic, space-time continum bulderdash?"

"1, the space-time continum and magic is all too real." 10 said. "How do you think I brought you back from the dead?"  
1 fell silent.

"10...How are you, alone standing today if you are taking all the power of that amulet?" 2 asked, taking her by the silver hand. "Child, at your age, it should tear you apart inside."

"To avoid that, 2, 10 and I devised a plan to take the power of the amulet in shifts." Zero said. "10 takes it for a day and I take it the next." 2 handed the amulet to Zero.

"What about 11, 12 and 13?" 9 asked.

"10 and I offered them a shift with it, but they declined." Zero answered.

11 shuttered and grabbed 8's hand. "The amulet scares me..."  
8 took his hand back and walked to the otherside of the room. 11 looked like a heartbroken child being rejected by her first grade crush.

The Cat Beast returned with what looked like a flashlight. "Perfect." 10 shouted. "Good kitty. Who's a good kitty cat?"  
10 scratched the beast behind its huge ears and it purred like a kitten and twitched its back foot. 1 looked scared.  
As the Cat went away again, 10 turned to 5. "Okay, 5. I'll fix your eye now."

5 nodded. "Okay, 10." He blushed as he felt 10 take him by the hand.

She led him to a matchbox, what she used as a medical bed. 5 sat on the matchbox bed and 10 intructed him to lay down. He obeyed.  
10 grabbed a small skrewdriver and held it with both hands. "5, I'm gonna remove your shattered eye lense now..." 10 said as everyone gathered around to watch. "Just try to relax and keep your eyes...well, eye closed until I say you can open I..."

"Okay." 5 breathed. He closed his eye. "Find a happy place, find a happy place."

10 inhaled and exhaled before using the skrewdriver to loosen up the small skrew that bolted the lense on 5's eye. Once the skrew was loose enough, 10 took it out with her hand. 2 offered to hold onto it and 10 gave him a smile. "Thanks."  
With two or three turns of the lense, it was off and 5's shutter eye was vulnerable. The twins were facinated by what 10 was doing. Next 7 took to the flashlight and 9 helped her unattach the lense. 10 took the blue tinted lense from 7 and examined it. "It needs a hole to put the bolt...Seamstress! Here Seamy, Seamy!"  
The dollfaced machine responded. Slithering up the air vents, it approached 10. "Seamstress. Can you put a hole in the side of this lense to fit this bolt?" 10 pointed to 2 and he held up the metallic peice. She then put her finger on the side of the lense. "Put it about here..."  
The Seamstress took the lense from 10 and looked at it for afew seconds.

"We done yet?" 5 asked, his eye still closed.

"Almost." 10 answered as the Seamstress used a sewing needle to just poke the plastic frame of the lense and hand it back to 10. 10 poked the bolt through the hole and it fit nicely. "Thank you, Seamstress. Now let's just hope this fits...." 10 placed the lense over where it was supposed to go. It was a perfect fit. "Hang tight, 5. Almost done." She said as she skrewed the lense in place and alligned the two holes. 2 gave her back the bolt and she placed it back in and tightened it with the skrewdriver.  
She was pleased with her work. "Okay, 5. Open it up."

5 opened his eye and blinked to adjust to his new, blue eye. "I can see again!" He said joyfully. "Thanks, 10."

10 smiled and led 5 to a spoon so he could look at his reflection. He gasped at the site of his blue eye. 7 stepped up to him. "Oh, 5. Blue is your color."

"You think?"

"I know."

5 turned to 10. "I don't know what to say."

"You already said it." 10 laughed. "You said 'thanks'."

Zero smiled and slinked away. 1 followed her, he was followed by 2.  
She finally realized her two former comrades were behind her in the ruins of the hotel lobby. She caught 1 snapping at 2.  
"She's mine! Stop trying to steal her!"

"But-" 2 started.

"Mine!"

"Yours?!" Zero sounded outraged. She then remembered that 1 didn't fully understand. "1...It is true that 2 and I had a very special relationship in the past..."

"I KNEW IT!" 1 screamed, about to take a swing at 2.

"LET ME FINISH!" Zero screamed back, stepping inbetween them. "The reason 2 never told you is because I asked him not to...I wanted to tell you."

1 got nervous. "Then tell me. Right here. Right now."

Zero closed her eyes, then opened them again.  
"1...2 is my-"

Before Zero could finish, 8.5 swung down on a rope from the ruins and snatched her right from inbetween 1 and 2.


	10. She is My Soulmate

Chapter 10: She is My Soulmate

1 and 2 were almost running eachother down to get back to the hall where the others were. They met up with everyone else, who had been hearing the comotion.  
"What happened?" 13 asked.

12 was awake now. "Who are you and what's going on?" Everyone seemed to egnore him.

"Our duplicates..." 2 stuttered. "8's dupilcate. He's taken Zero."

13 gasped. "What?!"

11 started to cry. "Oh, no. Zero! No!"

"Wait! Wait!" 5 said. "Why'd they take Zero? I thought they were after 10."

"Maybe that's what they wanted us to think..." 7 growled. She seemed to have taken the truth about 7.5 as a personal insult.

6 started to space out. "The beginning...The beginning...Go back, to the beginning..."

"What?" 1 slapped his forehead. "6 enough with your 'go baco to the' mumbo jumbo!"

"The beginning....The-The Beginning..." 6 said as 1 walked away.

10 put her hand on 6's shoulder, then turned to 2. "Did she tell him?"

"She tried." 2 answered. "Then 8's duplicate took her!"

"I don't know what 1.5 would want with Zero..." 10 pondered.

Soon, 11 came running into the hall in a panic. She looked like she was about to start weeping.  
"Out with it, child!" 1 shouted.

11 took a breath. "1.5's staff..."

"What about it, 11?" 10 asked, getting worried.

11's next words were exactly what nobody wanted to hear. "IT'S GONE!"

10 paused. "We have to rescue Zero...FAST!"

"Why risk our lives for Zero?" 1 asked, trying to seem like himself. "She's-"

2 interupted. "You still love her and you know it!" A tone as stirn was odd coming from 2. He was usually so calm and cool, never angered.

1 glarred at him. "You love her too, as I believe....If you can rescue her, 2, you can HAVE HER!"

2 clenched his fists. "1, get a hold of yourself! Get a grip! Zero always has loved you, and not only because she was made to by the creator! She does love me too, but not in the same way!"

"Do you love her back in _that same way_?"

"Yes...I do. But I don't love her in the way you do and I never will..."

"Then why-"

"She kissed me on that day because she's a very affectionate individual, especially towards me."

"So that means-"

"Yes, 1. Zero and I did have a relationship of some sorts in the past....and we still share that same bond. I cannot tell you what that certain bond is because, like Zero said, she swore me to secrecy!"

10 stepped inbetween them. "As you guys keep bickering like this, Zero's time is getting shorter. If 1.5 got his staff back..." She didn't continue and 9 took it as a bad sign.

"We need a plan!" 9 stated.

"Quick, everyone." 10 said. "To my room. I have a table with some maps to the Darkpunks' lair."  
10 and everyone cleared out the hall, follwoing 10.

9 turned around and looked at 1, who had his back turned to the group. He seemed to have his arms crossed and his head down.  
"1!" 9 called. 1 responded with a head turn.

"What do you want, 9?"

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

9 repeated, pausing inbetween each word. "Do...you...still...love...her?"

1 swinted. "Are you mocking me?"

"How come you can't answer the question?"

"Why are you answering my question with another question?"

9 seized 1 by the arms and forced him to face him. "Answer the question!"

"9, release me!"

"1! DO YOU STILL LOVE ZERO?!"

"YES! YES I DO!" 1 shouted right back at 9's face. "I LOVE HER AND I MISSED HER! I'LL SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD!" 1 took a breath, seeming to calm down. "She's my soulmate...or atleast she was..."

9 loosened his grip on 1's arms until he had fully let go. "You heard 2. She loves you too, 1. She always has."  
After a long pause, 1 turned towards the wall and made a small noise that 9 had never heard from him before. "1...Are you...crying?"

"No!" 1 sobbed.

"Yes you are!" 9 was astonished. 1 had feelings after all. "It's okay to cry, 1."

9 jumped back in shock as 1_ hugged_ him. "I blew it, 9. One of the only of the group ever to love me and I blew it my being such a fool!"

9 patted 1 on the back and looked at all the other Stitchpunks at the end of the hall, watching. All of them had faces that were just as surpirsed as 9's. 8's was the _most_ surpirsed looking. 9 gave his head a jerk to sign them to go on and they all went out of site again.  
9 let 1 cry for a while before pushing him away and getting him to stand up streight. "We'll get her back." He said. "I know we will. C'mon, let's go join the others."

1 nodded. "Alright." After a couple paces down the hall, 1 turned to 9 and this time seized him by the arms. "You tell anyone about what just happened back there and it'll be the last thing you ever do. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." 9 answered with a serious look and a nod.

1 let him go and they continued thier walk.

* * *

Okay...  
That was a side of 1 nobody has seen, huh? ^^

Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter....

Coming up in Chapter 11: The Contemplation, some of the Darkpunks ask themselves why they do what they do, just to be anwsered harshly by 1.5...  
AND 1.5 reveals his REAL plan to Zero.


	11. Contemplation

**Note from the Author:**

**To Regina Demonica:  
I'm happy that you like the conflict between 1 and 2 and 1's breakdown...You have my sick sense of humor and my ability to think outside the box to thank for that...  
To answer your question(and I believe I may have already said this), YES, some of the Darkpunks DO go good after a while...I shalln't tell you who because that would ruin it for my other readers.  
About 1.5...Keep your head up when it comes to him...There's still lots of the story left to go...(I'm aiming for 18-20 chapters) Also, it's not all about hatred and anger with him. There will be some jelousy(Sp?) and lust showing up in there too....**

**I'll say no more for the sake of my other readers.  
Hope you keep reading...  
~Bae~**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Contemplation

The darkpunks awaited the return of thier comrades.  
Thier hideout was the basement of an old leisure center, just southwest of the BRAIN's factory.

1.5 paced uneasliy up and down the bottom stair. 2.5 was building some kind of weapon, using the butt of 7.5's spear to hold a thread in place as he tied it. 7.5 was on the other side of her spear, repairing it.  
Upstairs, 6.5 was drawing designs on a large peice of paper, as 6 does and 3.5 and 4.5 were swimming in what was left of the centers swimming pool. Most of the pool was made into a watery maze with the pieces of wall that had fallen in, but by the side, there was a fair sized opening where the twins liked to frolic.

Soon, 8.5 and 5.5 came back.  
8.5 had Zero-who was kicking a screaming and cursing-over his shoulder.  
5.5 had 1.5's staff in his hands....

"PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW YOU BIG DOLLOP!" Zero shouted, beating 8.5's back with her fists and his front with her feet. It went like this for the whole trip across the town.

"You want down that bad?" 8.5 asked her in a just as goofy, but more mean version of 8's voice. "Here ya go!" He slammed her down on her butt with one hand.

Zero's attention turned to 1.5. "You...How dare you kidnap me!"

"Zero, my dear." 1.5 sighed. "I didn't kidnap you...8.5 did."

"You ordered it!" Zero growled.

"You're right there..." 1.5 said before turning to 5.5. "Bring it to me..."  
Once Zero realized what 5.5 was about to hand to 1.5, she lept forward towards him, only to be seized by both arms by 6.5 and 7.5, who seemed to come out of nowhere.  
5.5 handed 1.5 his staff and the dark version of 1 smiled devilishly. "At last..."

Zero couldn't hold her scream in anymore. "NO!"

1.5 looked at Zero again. "You look so sacred. What happened to the Zero I know?" The jewel on the staff glowed bright purple when he held it to Zero's chest. "...The amulet..." 1.5 wispered. "You have it."

"No I don't..." Zero lied.

1.5 held up the glowing gem to Zero's face. "Yes, you do..."  
1.5 tore open the seam in Zero's chest. She was shocked at what he did. She wanted to yell out something like 'rape' or cry for help, but she just stood there with 6.5 and 7.5 holding in spot as 1.5 dug around in her innards. 1.5 pulled out the amulet and gazed at it in awe. "I-I never thought i'd hold it in my own hands..."

"But how do you feel knowing you had to violate me to get your hands on it?" Zero snapped.

"I feel like doing away with your beloved right infront of you and making you clean it up after." 1.5 reponded. Zero gulped as 1.5 looked at her two captors. "7.5, 6.5, 8.5...See to it that our guest is comfortable."  
Zero was taken away.

* * *

"Okay, the Darkpunks hideout in an old building right here." 10 pointed at a point on the huge map. She moved her finger slightly to the left. "This was the Machine's factory..."

"You know about that?" 1 asked.

"Yes. 5 told me all about it." 10 replyed.

"When do we attack?" 9 asked, smashing his left fist against his right hand.

"When I think we're ready." 7 stated. "Did you see how badly the Darkpunks beat us last time?"

"No." 5 answered, modestly. "I was blind."

"And I'm sure the rest of us were too dazed and knocked out." 9 added.

"Exactly." 7 said. "We can't let that happen again, not if Zero's life is at stake."

"For once, 7, I agree with you." 1 stated.

"7!" 6 shouted exitedly. "Teach us to fight!"

7 blushed. "What? oh, no. No. I can't."

"C'mon, 7." 5 said. "Zero and you were good fighters all those years ago. You could teach us."

"11, 13 and I could help too." 10 added. "Zero taught us a thing or two about fighting."

7 hesitated. 13 laughed. "C'mon 7...We can't teach these guys all alone. They're_ guys_!"

7 laughed with her, then her 13, 11 and 10 formed a circle and put their hands in the middle.  
"Alright, let's teach 'em!"

As everyone cheered in thier own way, 11 shouted out: "GIRL POWER!" She then giggled adorably.

* * *

Zero sat all alone in the dark, locked in a box, just as the Darkpunks were. She huddled in a fetal position in the corner farthest from the rectangle of light, which was the door cut by 8.5. Zero wanted to die before she had to endure what 1.5 was going to do with unlimited power.  
The door opened and light poored in, Zero hid her eyes.  
"Comfortable, my dear?" 1.5's voice asked.

Zero looked up at him in the doorway. "I've been more comfortable while crammed in a basket three times too small for me." She snapped. She got up on her feet. "And don't call me that! I'm not your dear anymore!"

1.5 shut the door, leaving him and Zero in the dark. "Oh, that's right...You've gone goody-goody again, even though 1 never cared about you."

"Oh, and you did?"

"Of chorus, my darling Zero."

Zero jumped at the feel of 1.5's hand on the side of her neck and batted at the dark, hitting him away. "Stay away from me!"

1.5 seized Zero and pressed her against the corner. "Do you really think I would let you live this long if I didn't love you?"

"You don't love me!" Zero yelled, trying to escape him, but he had her stuck inbetween the wall and him. She was at his mercy, but she stayed strong. "As soon as you unlock your limitless power, you and all the other Darkpunks will destory us Stitchpunks. I know it! It's all about revenge against the scientist!"

Meanwhile, outside the box, 7.5 and 6.5 were listening in.  
"Do you really think we're all doing the right thing?" 6.5 asked 7.5. "This seems...."

"Wrong?" 7.5 sujested.

"Yeah..."

"That's dangerous thinking."

"Then why are you thinking it too?"

"I'm not sure."  
The two girls contemplated thier actions in separate thoughts as they walked away.

Back in the box, 1.5 was laughing at Zero's earlier statement. "I've change my mind, Zero." He said.

"What?"

"I'm no longer plotting on getting unlimited power."

"Then-"

1.5 covered Zero's mouth with her hand. "We've gathered all the parts of the Fabrication Machine..."

Zero slapped away his hand. "You can't rebuild the machine!"

"You're right..." 1.5 said. "But....10 can."

"LEAVE 10 ALONE!" Zero screamed trying to push 1.5 away, but he was too persistant on her, he didn't stay away for very long.

"I'll deal with 10 later, Zero!" 1.5 yelled before throwing Zero on the ground and jumping on her. "First, I'm going to clip your wings...You can't be so dominant when my new plan goes into action." He held Zero down, she struggled until her back handed her across the face, then she layed there underneith him in shock.  
He knelt over and kissed her on the side of the neck, Zero layed there, petrifyed and feeling so disusting. She closed her eyes wanting it to stop, she wasn't at all prepared for what 1.5 was going to do to _clip her wings_.


	12. Betrayal For The Best

Chapter 12: Betrayal For The Best

1.5 stepped out of the box dungeon and adjusted one of his straps. He looked at 5.5, 7.5 and 6.5, who were all sitting around close by.  
he went over to 5.5. "I'm finished with her. Go fix her up."

"Sure." 5.5 grabbed a needle and thread, and even though he was confused, obeyed. He approached the door and heard Zero weeping inside. He slid the door opened and she was laying on the floor, mulitple seams ripped open on her arms, legs and chest area. She had her face hidden with her hands.  
7.5 took one look at Zero's condition and knew what 1.5 had done to her. She caught up to him in the hallway.

"1.5!" She screamed.

"Yes, 7.5? What's the matter?" He replyed.

"What did you do to Zero?" 7.5 asked, just to make sure.

"Zero has always been a wild stallion." 1.5 said. "I had to-"

"-Saddle break her?"

He hesitated. "Yes. In a way." 7.5 was speechless. "Why? What's the matter?"

"It's-It's rape!"

"Now, 7.5._ Rape_ is such a strong word..."

"1.5. I respect you with the utmost, but I must beg to differ._ Rape_ is the perfect word to use for this issue. What you did to Zero was wrong and uncalled for." 7.5 said ina stirn tone. "I'm sure the Scientist created even us to know better than that!"

1.5 looked majorly insulted. He grabbed 7.5 by the arm and locked gazes with her. "The Scientist created all of us and let our goody-goody twins free to live happy lives as he left us to rot away in that box! I know you've got redemption on the mind, among other things, 7.5. Just bare in mind that we, all us Darkpunks are pure darkness. We were born hell bound."  
With that, he turned and walked away.

7.5 returned to 6.5 and 5.5. 5.5 was finishing a seam on Zero's chest. She was looking away from them both and was still weeping a little.  
"Zero?" 5.5 wispered.

Zero sniffed. "What?!"

"There's one more seam I need to fix..."  
Zero slowly got out of the fetal position and opened her legs so 5.5 could patch the rip inbetween them.

"Zero. What he did to you....You didn't deserve it." 7.5 said, shaking her head.

"Maybe I did. I needed to be taught a lesson." Zero said, she sounded like she was in a trance.  
It was very clear that 1.5 had succeeded in _clipping her wings_.

7.5 stormed out and 6.5 followed her. "Where are you going?"

"I quit." 7.5 replyed. "1.5 cannot get away with rape."

"7.5! I agree with you that rape is wrong, but what can we do?"

"I'll tell you what we can't do, 6.5. We cannot, I repeat, cannot let 1.5 keep getting away with being a rapist. I mean...you and I are girls, so maybe it's just a matter of time before he turns on us too." 6.5 looked at her in disbelief, but knew what she was saying. "First he rapped Zero and 1's daughter, who knows where she wound up, and know Zero!"

6.5 nodded. "I agree, 7.5. That's two Stitchpunks too many. But, like I said, what can we do?"

"We could bring the Stitchpunks here and help them take down 1.5." 7.5 said.

6.5 choaked on air. "Have you lost your marbles?! If 1.5 finds out....That's-That's betrayal!"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." 7.5 wispered. "So, it is betrayal...Don't you think it could be betrayal for the best?"

6.5 hesitated and then agreed. The two Darkpunks made a mad dash for the hotel to get the Stitchpunks.

* * *

Combat training went on and on for hours until even 2 could bust a wooden board in half with his fist.  
"I think we're ready." 7 said.

"Great." 9 jumped for joy.

2 was also jumping. "This is smashing!" He laughed. "I feel years younger!"

"Watch it though, 2." 10 laughed. "Remember that you, however, are not quite years younger."

13, 11 and 6 stated that 8 was coming and he was carrying something.  
8 arrive and dropped 7.5 and 6.5 down infront of 1.  
"Darkpunks." The guardian growled.

"You!" 1 yelled, slamming is cane on the ground. "What have you done with Zero!"

7.5 got to her feet. "We never did anything to Zero!" She said.

"But 1.5 did." 6.5 added as she stood up too.

"Is she okay?" 1 asked. "If you've harmed her...I'll-I'll..."

"Go ahead." 6.5 said. "Kill us."

"We're not here to fight anymore. We want to help you." 7.5 said. She looked at 7. "I'm sorry for deceiving you earlier." She then looked back at 1. "1.5 _rapped_ Zero, so know she's in a irrational state of mind and only you can help her."

"He did _what _to my Zero?!"

"She looked so horrible when he was finished with her." 7.5 said. "We, 6.5, 5.5 and I think it's time for redemption. We'll take you to zero."

"Why should be trust you?" 9 snapped. "You lied to us before."

7.5 shook her head. "I'm so sorry about that. That was before I saw clearly. What 1.5 is making us do is wrong. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!"  
Both her and 6.5 hung thier heads in shame and appologized again.

2 stepped up and put a hand on 6.5 and 7.5's shoulders. "I knew that deep down inside you, there were good souls."

1 spoke. "I still don't trust you, but we'll follow you. Lead us to Zero." He turned to the other Stitchpunks. "Are you ready for a war?"  
The Stitchpunks all war cried and 3 and 4 used carcole as war paint and painted a line on each cheek.


	13. A Darkpunk Locked Deep Inside

Chapter 13: A Darkpunk Locked Inside

Zero slid the door opened as quickly and quietly as she could. She peered out the small crack in her 'cage' door and saw nobody there. All that was left to do was open the door more and peek out the blindspot. Zero did, hoping and parying that 8.5 wasn't going to be there when her eyes opened. She shot her eyes opened and she was alone.  
After taking a few short steps out of the box that kept her, Zero ran as fast as she could out of the back room and into the hallway. The hall was dark, Zero wanted a light, but just trusted her intuition and senses. Taking babysteps and fighting her flashbacks and up bringings of what happened earlier, Zero krept down the hall.

The memories kept coming back and haunting Zero, making her cringe by the wall. 1.5's voice echoed in her head:  
_You're pathetic...PA-Thetic!  
Stop fighting me, dammit!  
He will never love you, Zero....No one ever will...You're nothing but an insufferable WITCH!_

"What's happening to me?!" Zero asked herself, ripping off her cloaks hood and grasping her violet, cloth hair.

"I don't know!" 1.5's voice boomed from beside her as he seized her by the hair, ripping a couple seams. 8.5 just blankly stared at Zero's calls for help as 1.5 savagely beat on her with his staff. "Maybe the lesson I taught you wasn't good enough...Shall I teach you again, harder this time?"  
He started to drag Zero back towards where she was before by the hair, ripping more seams.

When Zero noticed 2.5 standing in the doorway, she yelled for help to him.  
"2.5! You are half 2, so that means you and I are half family!! You can't let him do this! Please help me!"

1.5 voilently pushed Zero back into the back room. She tried to scoot away on her back, but he persued her.  
"Yes, he can let me do this....and he will, Zero!" 1.5 was trying to straddled her again, but she was putting up a hard fight again. She was subdued and started to scream as loud as she could. She gasped when she realized that she was screaming out "1! Please help me!"  
1.5 grinned. "By all means, scream until your speaker explodes..." He knelt down to her face. "He can't hear you...Nobody can hear you..."

As the violent act started between them again, 2.5 covered his mouth and turned to 5.5, 3.5 and 4.5, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "She's right...We are half family...So I can't let him do this..." 5.5 and the dark twins nodded. Before bolting off.

* * *

7.5 and 6.5 led the Stitchpunks into the hideout and the hall was dark. Echoes of Zero's screams haunted the halls, almost giving them light to 1 and 2.  
"That's Zero!" 2 said, trying to get past 6.5, she put her arm out and stopped him.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" 7.5 asked 6.5

"Yes he is." She answered.

"How do you know?" 6 asked. "Did you draw it already?"

"No." 6.5 answered. "You see, us Stitchpunks and Darkpunks have one primary simularity and one primary difference, beside our looks. Our primary difference, 6...Is my visions come to me clear as day. I can right now see 1.5 beating Zero into submission. Atleast he's not raping her again..."

"Sub-what?" 8 asked.

"Uhhhh, He's beating her up until she gives in..."

"Oh..."

"Can you see where it's happening?" 1 asked, grabbing 6.5's shoulder.

"That, I can't see...Sorry."

Suddenly, Zero's screams stopped.

* * *

2.5 shoved 1.5 away from Zero, allowing her to slink away.  
"Okay, that's enough!" He shouted. "Can't you see you're hurting her?!"

1.5 walked over to 2.5, who wasn't fazed.  
"Can't I see I'm hurting her?" He scoffed. "What happened, 2.5...Are you going soft on me? Are you going to be the first Darkpunk to feel compassion for our goody goody brothers and sisters?"  
5.5 in the doorway, coughed. "5.5...What do you know?"

"N-Nothing....N-Nothing at all, sir..." 5.5 stuttered.  
1.5 signalled 8.5 to take him away and force whatever information he could get from him. "No! No!" 5.5 shouted as 8.5 lifting off his feet by the back of the neck. "No! 8.5! Don't!" The door slammed.

1.5 turned back to 2.5. "You....Are you trying to defend your_ half_ sister? Here's a newsflash for you, 2.5...2 is her brother. You are not 2!"  
2.5 stayed silent.

Zero spotted the amulet on top of a broken down desk, she climbed on top of it, blinded my her own misery and grabbed it. She began shaking it and screamed: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID 10 FIND YOU!?" She smashed it on the floor and from the peices rose a violet aura that crept like smoke towards Zero, who backed away. "No! NO! Stay AWAY!"

The aura smashed itself into Zero's body through her mouth and eyes, the same way thier souls used to leave thier bodies. Zero passed out and found herself in a field full of thunder clouds.  
"This is the weirdest dream I've ever had, and-"

"-and you've had a dream of 1 dancing around singing a song about bringing sexy back." A voice intercepted her.

Zero turned around to see a stitchpunk in a red cloak, with the hood up like hers, hiding her face completely, all that was visible was the bottom of her face.  
"How did you know that?" Zero asked.

"I've been living deep within your subconscience since the beginning, Zero." The other punk answered. "I know your deep desire to be in 1's arms again and I have stayed silent for years and years, but all the abuse you've endured from 1.5 has freed me."

Zero was starting to fear the mysterious punk. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am a Darkpunk locked inside..." Her hood went back, revelaing an all too familer face. " I am you!"

Zero screamed and woke up back in the darkness of the box dungeon.


	14. The Road Gets Bumpier

Chapter 14: The Road Gets Bumpier

Zero held herself in panic. Why was this happening to her? All because 10 got curious, found an amulet and she agreed to share the power to prevent her from dying? Why was Zero now regretting that action?  
All her throughts were interupted by the sounds of someone weeping, and it wasn't her.  
Zero looked around and saw 5.5, curled up in a fetal position with his back turned to her. What was he doing in here? Why was he crying?

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked him. She gasped when 5.5 turned his head towards her. His eye was missing, he looked more like 5 now. Where his right eye used to be was still sparking, he was in pain. "Oh, baby." Zero said, crawling towards him. "Are you okay?" She cradled 5.5 in her arms. "What happened to you?"

"1.5 has 8.5 t-t-take me into another room and f-f-force what I knew out of me....Y-You were there." 5.5 stuttered.

"What did you know?" Zero said. "What does 1.5 know now?"

"Th-Th-That 7.5, 6.5 and I were going to help the Stitchpunks rescue you." 5.5 went on. "What 1.5 did to you was wrong and you didn't deserve it at all."

Zero smiled. "Thank you, 5.5. When my brother, 2 and your double get here, they'll fix you up."

"Are you sure they'll get here?" 5.5 asked. "1.5, 8.5, 2.5 and the dark twins are going to ambush them..."

"But 2.5..." Zero started.

"You think your the only one here whom 1.5 beats on when disobeyed?"

Zero grew silent. "1...."

"You really love that one, don't you?"

Zero paused again. "Yes...I always have..."

* * *

7.5 and 6.5 were leading again.  
6.5 stopped everyone in the hall. "Wait." She said.

"We don't have time to wait!" 1 shouted. "Zero is counting on us."

9 turned around in circles. "Where's 5 and 10?"

"NO!" 7.5 shouted.

"Yes." 1.5 said, stepping out of the shadows with 2.5, who looked awefully beat up, 3.5, 4.5 and 8.5, who had 5 and 10 over each shoulder, both seems to be knocked out.

"1.5!" 7.5 yelled, pointing at him. "Where's 5.5 and Zero!"

"Zero is where she's always been and the traitor is with her...Which is where the rest of my enemies and dissentants will be!" 1.5 answered. "As for these two..." He patted 5, who was nearest, on the back of the head. "Well, we need 10 to build something for us and we need 5 for....well to keep her motivated." He had an evil smile. "Now, enough talk...8.5, come with me and bring them...The rest of you...You know what to do."

As 1.5 and 8.5 departed, the Sititchpunks and Darkpunks were all locked in a deadly staring contest, each wait for the other to attack.  
After a few minutes, 2.5 looked at 7.5.  
"Is he gone yet?"

7.5 gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, so you guys did go streight too."

The dark twins nodded as they and 2.5 approached thier brethren.  
2.5 looked at 2. "Zero has been taking alot from 1.5...I'm not sure if she can take much more." He was shaking, even thought he was balanced on his own cane.

"You look like you can barely stand up." 9 pointed out.

"1.5 doesn't like being disobeyed...When I stood up for Zero and refused to stand down, he beat me with my own cane...then his staff...then my cane again..." 2.5 said, shakily. "But what he is doing to Zero on an hourly basis..."

"An hourly basis?!" 1 was outraged.

"An hourly basis." 2.5 confirmed. "And the road has gotten even bumpier, so to speak."

"What do you mean by that, 2.5?" 6.5 asked.

2.5 explained:  
"Zero broke down and smashed the amulet. She then absorbed its power. She basicly now_ is_ the amulet and 1.5 isn't too happy about that, so he's planning on using his staff to suck the power right out of her."

"I know how this is going to sound..." 6 stated. "But what's so bad about Zero losing power she doesn't want?"

"6." 6.5 said from beside him. "First off, if 1.5 gets that power, there's no one who can stop him. Second, putting that much stress on Zero has a very high chance of killing her."

"And we all know 1.5 won't give a dilly dally about that." 7.5 added.

1 turned to 2.5. "Take us to her." He ordered.

"With pleasure." 2.5 said. "But we'll have to move quickly and quietly...Without a doubt, 1.5 has taken your other friends to the B.R.A.I.N's factory by now....but he'll get 8.5 to watch them and then come back for Zero. He wants that power more than anything."

"Then we should split into two groups." 7 stated. "One group goes with 2.5 to save Zero and the other goes with 7.5 and 6.5 to the factory to save 5 and 10."

"That's an amazing idea." 7.5 said. "You are so smart."

"We're doubles." 7 replyed.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go." 7.5 said. "1 will make the teams."

"What?"

"You're old fearless leader, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes I am." 1 thought for a while. "2, myself, 11, 13, 6.5 3.5, 3 and 2.5 will go save Zero. 8. You go with 4.5, 4, 9, 7, 7.5 and 6 to get 5 and 10 back."

"But, you." 8 started.

1 stopped him. "First off, you are gonna be needed to fend off 8.5 and second, I have to save Zero without you, or she'll see me as a coward who hides behind a bodyguard forever."

"Good logic." 2 said, then he and 2.5 said: "Smashing." at the same time.

"Let's go." 7 said before the groups split up.


	15. Just The Machine Girl

Chapter 15: Just The Machine Girl

10 woke up to the broken surroundings of the old factory. She'd been in here before to get the parts for the Cat and Seamstress. She was wondering why she was there and most importantly, how she got there. The last thing she could remember was talking with 5 in the back of the group and then a hit on the back of the head.

"Ah, you're up." 1.5's voice boomed from behind her.  
10 jumped to her feet and kept her distance, knowing what he was capable of. "Don't worry, 10." He said in the sweetest voice he could produce, which was still dangerously rasp. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm not nearly that heartless."

"Yeah right." 10 growled. "I know what you did to Zero...Or should I say what you _do _to Zero..."

"No, no." 1.5 protested, still calm. "I mean, I'm not nearly heartless enough to harm a child such as your self." He walked over and placed a cold, metal hand on 10's cheek. She growled and pulled away. "You're quite full of spunk, aren't you?" 10 gave him an answer in the form of an ugly stare. "No matter..." He seemed to keep pacing around her, and she kept turning around in refusal to let him get behind her.

"Why did you bring me here?" 10 asked in a spiteful tone.

"A simple mission..." Was the answer.

"Mission?"

1.5 grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly turned 10 around. He gestured his arm over her shoulder to a pile of metal parts. "You see all these parts?"

"Yes."

"They are what's left of the Fabrication Machine....The B.R.A.I.N..."

"So?"

"We gathered up all the parts we needed, but 2.5 and 5.5 couldn't put them together."

"And you expect _me_ to succeed in where they failed?"

"Yes, 10." 1.5 wispered to her from over her shoulder. "Exactly that...You are a genius in machines-"

10 slapped him across the face and bolted away. "Are you kidding me?" She snapped. "You _must_ be as insane as Zero said, possibly more if you think I'll build anything for you!"

1.5 took his hand off his trobbing cheek and smiled.  
"I was hoping you'd say something like that..."  
With that, he snapped his fingers and 8.5 came out of the shadows with 5 restrained in his arms. His one hand alone could cover 5's entire face. 10 was horrifyed to see 5 in such distress and to hear his muffled yells for help. She looked back at 1.5. "Now..." The Darkpunk said to her..."I'm giving you two options...Option one, build the machine for me or option two...CLEAN UP WHAT REMAINS OF HIM AFTER 8.5 IS DONE WITH HIM! What's it gonna be, 10?"

10 paused and 1.5 make tick tock noises in an attempt to phych her out. It worked.  
5 managed to free his face from 8.5 and yell towards 10.  
"DON'T DO IT 10! I'LL BE OKAY! DON'T BUILD THE MACHINE!"

"No?" 1.5 said.

"Zero-"

"Zero?" 1.5's voice turned into a mocking childs voice. "Awe...10 thinks Zero cares about her..." His voice went back to normal. "Baw. Zero has cared about nobody but herself since the day she was created! Not even you and your brother and sisters!"

"But-"

"I can read all of you like books and I'm personally surprised Zero out up with you for this long!" 1.5 said, grabbing 10 by the arms. "11. Annoying, under-intelligent little pack of over used energy! 12. Lazy and gluttonous, never did a thing for you in his life but provide you with cheep, pointless laughs the rare bushall of minutes he's awake. 13. Sadistic, spoiled rotten to the core and hyperactive. And you? Oh, 10. You...."

5, in his rage felt a burst of bravery as 8.5 was tightly tying his arms with thread twine. "Hey!" He yelled at 1.5. "Leave her alone! 10! Nothing he's saying is true! Not about Zero or-" 8.5 made a fist and hit him over the side of the head, knocking him out cold and letting his fall to the floor.

10 was horrifyed. "5!"

1.5 forced her to look at him again. "Oh, 10. You..." He repeated and went on. "You...are just the machine girl and nothing else. You put together machines that protect Zero...You mean nothing to her."

10 started to cry. "That's not true! Zero loves me like a daughter!"

"Zero had a daughter at one point and she disappeared! Why do think that happened?"

10 didn't know that 1.5 had raped Zero and 1's daughter, Z in the past. She looked over at 5 and then back at 1.5. She tried to get him to change his mind about the machine.  
"But....This is the_ B.R.A.I.N_! It'll kill us all, including you and the other Darkpunks when I wake it up!"

1.5 grabbed her violently by her cestnut colored cloth hair. "You rewired the three beasts to become big metal pets that serve you." He said to her harshly. "Rewire the machine to serve me! Do this simple task for me and your 5 will not be harmed..."

"I'm not doing it!"

1.5 sighed. "8.5! Rip his arms and legs off!"

The words hit 10 like a ton of bricks and she flew into a submissive state of mind, like Zero did.  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll do it! I'll do it!" She wept. "Just please, don't hurt him! Please!" She got down on her knees at 1.5's feet and begged him.

1.5 smiled, taking great pleasure in his success in subjewgating 10.  
"Alright, 10...I will be back in _ONE_ hour." He said. "When I get back, that machine had better be up and running."

"But...But....But...." 10 stuttered. "That machine is ginormous! I can't build that _AND_ rewire it all in one hour! The Seamstress alone took almost two!"

"ONE HOUR!" 1.5 repeated. "I was going to give you two and a half...But slapping me back there...BIG MISTAKE!"  
1.5 left and 10 took another look at 5, who was still bound and knocked out.

"Get to work!" 8.5 growled at her from not far away.

10 flew into a panic because time was going by and dived into the pile of metal scraps.


	16. Soul Splitting

Chapter 16: Soul Splitting

9 led 7, 8, 4.5, 4, 7.5 and 6 to the BRAINs factory, a place where they never wanted to go back to, it brought back too many memories and none of them good. The rescue party peered over the top of where one of the large inactive conveir belts looked over the factory. There was 10, franticly working on the BRAIN's wires. There wasn't much, only reparing to do on the machines arms. Less work on those cut some times for 10, but the wires were being so stubborn she lost hope that she could get this job done in the 30 minutes she had left.  
Sparks flew in her face every once in a while, causing her to yelp.

"Quiet!" 8.5 growled at her. "Trying to sleep over here!"  
The Stitchpunks looked over the large Darkpunk, he was indeed attempting to sleep while 10 built. 5 was struggling against his bonds in striking distance. This fact caused him to scream whenever 8.5 yelled at him to be quiet.

"What are we gonna do?" 9 asked. "We have to get 8.5 away from 5 before we do anything."

"I couldn't agree with you more, 9." 7.5 said. "Without a doubt, 1.5 has ordered him to _destory_ 5 if anything goes wrong."

"We need a plan." 7 added.

6 started to blink. "Have a bad feeling." He wispered. "9..."

"What is it, 6?" 9 asked before he clutched his stomach and started to groan in pain.

7.5 was thanking the creator they were too high up for 8.5 to hear. She had a hunch what was going on, she was just praying she was wrong...

* * *

2.5 led the other rescue party made from 1, 2, 11, 13, 6.5, 3.5 and 3 down one of the last halls.  
13 stopped the group. "Can 11 and I go back to the Hotel?"

"13, we are on a rescue mission." 1 said. " Cowardice is not an option!"

"We're not running away." 13 sighed. "I have a plan."

"Wow." 11 said innocently. "You don't have many of those very often! It's usually 10 who has the plans and Zero who has the ideas."

"Let's hear it." 1 said. "What's your plan."

"Do we have time to explain?"

"Touchet." 1 said. "Don't take long."

13 nodded and 11 followed her. 2.5 opened a window. "Go."  
With that, 13 and 11 were gone.

6.5 clutched her head. "I hear you, 6." She said.

2 stared at her in disbelief. "She's a telepath?"

"Yes." 2.5 said. "We all got our own special ability from the Amuet during the time 1.5 had it. What's the matter, 6.5?"

"It's 1.5...He's using Zero to split 9's soul from a distance."

"Split 9's soul?" 1 repeated.

"Making a 9.5." 6.5 exclaimed.

"How could he be using Zero?" 2 asked.

"She's become the Amulet from absorbing its power, remember?" 2.5 answered. "We have to hurry...but 1...You cannot rush in on them while 1.5 is doing the soul splitting."

"Why?" 1 asked. "I have to-"

2.5 grabbed his shoulder. "I won't lie, 1...What you see will be aweful, but if you rush in and the soul splitting is incomplete, it could kill Zero, or 9...or worse, both of them."

The frail, elderly Darkpunk led them to a hiding spot on the roof's rafters.  
What he said was true. What they saw was aweful. While 5.5 cowared in the corner, 1.5 had Zero strung up by her arms, crucifiction style against a wall with metallic twin, possibly guitar or piano wire. The Stitchpunk screamed in pain as she glowed a dark violet aura, the same color as 1.5's staff, which was pointed right at her chest.

"QUIT YOUR YOWLING AND GIVE ME MY 9TH DARKPUNK YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH!" 1.5 screamed at Zero. "And my one true love while you're at it!"

2.5 gasped.  
1 attempted the dive down there, but 2 and 6.5 grabbed him. "Remember what 2.5 said." 2 said. 1 nodded, but looked angry.

"What does he mean by his 'one true love', 2.5?" 1 asked.

"I can't believe I didn't perdict it before..." 2.5 sighed, hitting his head against the platform where the Punks were laying. "1.5 doesn't love Zero at all. He loves the dark entity that dwells inside her."

"Zero.5?" 2 asked.

"No...Not a Darkpunk...Worse then that...We call her Dark Zero." 2.5 said. "He's been abusing her like this, so harshly, to make her more bitter and force Dark Zero out of her." He watched the eye sore of a rictual going on below. "If Dark Zero comes out, she'll take half of the Amulets power with her."

2 gasped. "With that _and _the BRAIN by 1.5's side...He could...rule."

A reddish aura burst from Zero's body and she fainted. The reddish aura shapeshifted into a Darkpunk with dark brown skin, almost black, a long yard braid going down her back and behind it was a big silver_ 9.5_.  
"Welcome, my sister." 1.5 said to her. "You are free."

The Darkpunk turned to him. "It feels so good to be free, master." She said. She had the zipper going down her chest, just as 9 had.

1.5 threw Zero and 5.5 back into thier prison and slammed the door shut before he and 9.5 left.  
"Let's go." 2.5 said. He led the others down to the prison and opened it.

Zero was just gaining consciousness back again. She stood up, shaking, she then saw 2.5 with 2 beside him and smiled. "2!" She said, hugging him.

"Eh hem...." 1 said, mostly to 2, since he still didn't know about thier _platonic_ relationship's nature.

Zero turned to him and expelled herself from 2. "1!" She shouted, tackling him over in a much more powerful hug.


	17. The Return of the BRAIN

Chapter 17: The Return of the BRAIN

1 personally never wanted the hug between him and Zero down on the cold stone floor never to end. While everyone else was getting dirty thoughts at him laying on the floor with Zero on top of him, 1 just layed there, losing himself in how loved he was.  
When Zero parted from him and got to her feet, 1 let out a small sound that sounded like _awe... _  
"Wh-Where are the others?" She asked.

"They went to rescue 5 and 10." 2 answered.

"NO!" Zero yelped.

"Is that a bad thing, Zero?" 2 asked.

"No, no, no. Them going to rescue them is a great thing, but do you KNOW why he wants 10?"

"To rebuild the BRAIN." 6.5 answered. " Which is why we need to pray they got there in time...C'mon, Zero. 5.5. We're meeting up with them in between the factory and here..."

* * *

9 gathered himself up and stood. "What just happened?" He moaned at 7.5.

"You just got your soul split." Was the answer.

"WHAT?!" 9 screamed, right before 7 and 7.5 at the same time, slapped a hand over his mouth from each side.  
8.5 jerked awake and took a look aroound. He looked down at 5, who had given up trying to get free and fallen asleep himself, resting against a big rock. He looked over to 10, who was franticly working on the BRAIN, still rewiring the sparking wires. 8.5 decided to torchure her abit, since she was already cracking under unbearable pressure.

"20 minutes." He told her.

10 jumped as if she had gotten another electric shock. "OH! CREATOR, NO!" She yelled, scrambling at the wires. "This is too compliacted!!" She started to really crack and even began to cry as she kept working. "I'll never finish this in time..."

The Stitchpunks put thier rescue plan into action.  
7 and 7.5 got into plain site and waved thier arms at 8.5.  
"HEY! 8.5!" 7 called.

"Catch us, if you can, FATTY!" 7.5 added.

8.5 bolted after the two warriors as they ran for it, he almost ran over 5 in the process.  
As soon as 8.5 was gone, 9 lept down for 5 as the others stayed look out.

"9!" 5 called out.

"We're here, 5." 9 said, grabbing a jagged rock to cut 5 free with.

Once 5 was free, he bolted for 10 right away. "10! Let's go! Let's get out of here before 8.5 comes back!"

"No!" 10 yelled as 5 tried to lead her away by the hand. "I need to finish this, 5!"

"No you don't, 10! we're safe!"

"No, 5....You don't understand. I _want_ to finish this!" 10 said so quickly, it all sounded like one sentance. "Just need to put this here..." She stuck a wire into an empty slot and it made a slight spark.

"8! Help!" 5 and 9 called.  
8 responded and came running, he grabbed 10 by the waist and attempted to take her away from the machine, but she grabbed onto what she could and held a deathgrip.

"I WANT TO FINISH THIS!" 10 screamed. 8 ripped her away from the BRAIN right as she was putting a wire into the last empty slot. It made no spark. 8 put 10 over his shoulder and the whole group ran for it. They made it out of the factory before the machine woke up. It reared and howled it squeaky cry.

On the way out of the factories outskirts, the group ran into 7 and 7.5.  
"Where's 8.5?" 9 asked.

"We managed to lose him in the factory when he needed to catch his breath." 7 said with a small giggle.

"He machine's problem now..." 8 growled as he put 10 down beside 5, who hugged her.

10 hiccuped. "But...We can't just leave him here...What if I did rewire it properly? What if it's still hostile?"

"10...He tried to rip my arms and legs off and tied me up with copper twine!" 5 shouted, shaking her in an attempt to get her to come to her sences.

"But...I thought that was because 1.5 ordered him to do that."

"Exactly, 10." 7 said in a 'please understand' tone. "He's working for 1.5 and if he's anything like 8 is with 1, he will no matter what."

"I'm just saying..." 10 sighed. "We can't just leave him...Not with the BRAIN, even if he is still evil. If the rest of the Darkpunks are capable of redemption, then why can't he be?"  
Everyone hesitated and as soon as 10 heard a crash and a yell, she ducked under 8's arm and ran back into the factory. Everyone else in hot pursuit of her.

"10! Are you insane?!" 5 called.

10 got back into the factory and 1.5 was back, looking down from the roofs rafters at 8.5, who was caught in the claw of the BRAIN.  
"1.5! Help me!" 8.5 called out.  
1.5 just huffed and disappeared again, since 8.5 had failed to keep an eye on 5 and 10.

Just as the BRAIN's red eye went blank as it got ready to suck out 8.5's soul, 10 ran up to it. "FAB! STOP!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
The massive machine looked at 10 with it's huge eye and all the others could do was pray along with her that she had rewired it right. 5 fainted when the machine swipped 10 up with another huge claw. It starred at her for a while, she looked scared to death. All the others had frozen in the silence. 10 started to wimper a bit as if to start crying, then she started to sing some sort of lullaby. 10 had a soft and sweet voice, it was quite impressive, but why was she singing to the BRAIN?

After 10 finished the one versed lullaby, the machines big red eye turned to purple, like the rest of the machines eyes and it held 10 close, as if to hug her and it made a soft noise. 9 couldn't believe it. The BRAIN was purring as 10 hugged it back. Humorously, all 10 could do to_ hug_ was just stretch her arms across the purple light.  
The machine put 10 down, but kept 8.5, as if it knew that he was nasty to her and 5.  
"Fab. Put him down too." 10 commanded.

The BRIAN obeyed and put the hulking Darkpunk down, he sat on his backside and starred at 10 blankly.  
"You save me. 1.5,_ master_ abandon me..." He finally spoke. "8.5 thank you, little one." After a silence, he turned to all the others, 10 included and spoke again. "8.5 sorry. 8.5 stayed bad."

"It's alright, 8.5" 7.5 said. "Now you know what's really going on."

"Yeah, 1.5 doesn't care about the well being of the rest of you..." 9 said. "All he wants is unlimited power."

"8.5 help you save the pretty silver one." 8.5 said.

"Zero. Yes." 9 said. "We have to go."

"Hey!" A new voice said. "You going to save Zero from that royal pain, 1.5 too?" A grey stitchpunk asked. She jumped down to the others. "I'm Z and I want in on this battle with him!"  
Z was a Stitchpunk with no number or anything anywhere on her. She seemed to be made of grey, worn out material, possibly from fabric used to make grey jeans. Erily, she showed resemblences to both 1 and Zero. Her skin was a shimmery grey, like Zero's silver fabric made skin, but it was held together with some minor stitching and two belts, one on her area in between her chest and stomach and another on her waist, like 1. She also had a row of stitches going directly down the middle of her face, like 1, infact, the design on her body seemed as if to be homage to 1. Her hands and feet were made from a gold alloy, like Zero and on her head, she had very peculiar looking cloth hair. It was choppy looking and the left side was a darker purple then the right side and longer in length.

She blinked her optics at the others and adjusted her tattered red poncho she wore lop sided over her shoulders, making one shoulder more visible then the other.

10 blinked. "Z?"

"Hey, 10." The Stitchpunk smiled. "Nice to see you again, finally."

10 jumped for joy and 5 put his hand on her shoulder. "10. You know her?"

"Everyone." 10 began.

The new Stitchpunks saw the Darkpunks and jumped, optics widened. "WHOA!"She shouted before drawing a paper clip bow and an arrow made from a very thin pin.

"It's okay, Z." 10 said. "They're on our side now."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah...Basicly now, the only one who isn't on our side is 1.5. You could have guessed that." 9 said.

"Now who is this, 10?" 7 asked what 5 was thinking as the twins (4 and 4.5) hid behind her. Clearly, the Dark twins were just as timid as the twins.

"Everyone." 10 repeated. "Without further ado...I'd like to introduce all of you to Z. 1 and Zero's daughter."

Even the BRAIN seemed surprised.


	18. The Last Darkpunk Switches Sides

Chapter 18: The Last Darkpunk Switches Sides

9 and the rest of his group arrived at the rendevous point, but nobody was there.  
"Where are they?" 9 asked himself.

* * *

1.5 was very displeased and somewhat fed up with seeing 1.  
"You, sir, are really getting on my nerves." He said to him.

"You know what they say, 1.5" 1 said from the pillar 9.5 had him and all the others(but Zero) tied to. "It's impossible to run away from yourself."  
1.5 gave him an ugly look.

"I should kill her right here and make you watch." He snapped, pointing a rusted finger at Zero, who was cowaring in a far corner.

"Zero!" 2 called towards her. "It's not you to be afraid!"

"Kick his keister!" 2.5 added from the other side of the pillar.

"I-I-I-I can't!" She said to both of them.

"You can't?" 1 didn't understand.

"I just _can't_!"

"Zero!" 1.5 boomed. "Come here, now."  
Zero obeyed and walked over to him with her head hung. He grasped her by the arms and started to drag her off. "As you can see, I have her tamed. Something you failed to do, 1!"

"I never tried to_ tame_ her!" 1 shouted. It was unclear if he was talking directly to 1.5 or Zero. "I never wanted to."

"You didn't?" Zero asked.

"No, Zero." 1 stated. "I never tried to change you in anyway because..." He hung his head and then hoisted it again. "Because you were perfect the way creator made you. You _are_ perfect, Zero. Flawless, and I was such a fool to fail to see that and let you go all those years ago. I'm sorry and I love you, Zero."  
2 grinned.

Zero smiled. "Oh, 1! I love you too and I always have! I should have told you right away that 2 was my brother!" She cried before she remembered who was holding her.

1 felt imensly stupid now that he knew that 2 never had any sensual feelings for Zero, because they were siblings the whole time. He was snapped out of his spiralling thoughts by Zero calling to him and the others for help. 1.5 was now dragging her away by one arm, faster then he was before.  
"Hey!" 1 shouted, struggling against the twine around his arms and chest. "What are you doing!? Where are you taking her?!"

1.5 was angry now. He spun around and grabbed Zero by both her arms again, this time ripping into her skin with his finger tips.  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" Zero cried.

1.5 smacked her over the back of the head. "Wouldn't be the first time! Now shut up!" He tossed her into the hallway.

1 was furious now. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He bellowed.

"She belongs to me and me alone!" 1.5 shouted as he walked back to 1.

"No! She belongs to_ me_ and_ me_ alone!" 1 shouted back at him before getting 1.5 cold hand across his face. After wincing a little, 1 huffed snidely. "You call that a hit? Zero must be humoring you..."

"Yes, she can be quite humorous when she wants to be, can't she?" 1.5 said quietly, almost an angry wisper as he walked back towards the hall. "We'll see how humorous she is when she's getting her soul splitted..." He paused and looked back at 1 to give him an evil smirk. "After I have my fun with her one last time..." With that he left.

* * *

"It's been too long." Z said, sounding alot like 1. "Something must have happened!"

"You're right." 9 said. "Let's go back the Darkpunk hideout, inconspicuously." He glanced over at 10.

"What?" 10 asked.

"9 has a point, 10." 7 exclaimed, gesturing towards the BRAIN, who followed on its legs that 10 fixed. "Umm, Fab will blow our cover."

"But we'll need him to take down 1.5." 10 said. "Is there any other way?"

"I'd have to agree with 10." 5 stated.

"Okay, Fab." 10 said, turning to the machine. "I'll tell you what. How about I just whistle when I need you? You find somewhere to hide and stay out of site!"  
With that, the large machine was gone.

"If it can..." 8 and 8.5 said in sync.

"Let's go!" 9 said as he, 7 and 7.5 led the group back to the Darkpunk's lair.

* * *

While everyone struggled to free themselves from the pillar, 9.5 tended to her copper hands, the same way a human woman files her fingernails, leaning on the pillar beside.

"9.5!" 2 called. "Please help us!"

"Sorry. Can't." The Darkpunk said with an indifferent shrug.

"You don't understand, 9.5!" 6.5 said.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" 2.5 added. "And as soon as he releases Dark Zero, she'll be even worse! Who knows what he's doing to her right now! He's a right nasty peice of work and not the great leader you think!"

"Trust us!" 6.5 finished.  
Everyone else nodded.

9.5 scoffed.  
"I'll believe that when I see it..." With that, showing a curious streak, she left the others alone to keep struggling against thier bonds.  
She came back w few minutes later with a horrifyed look on her face. "Th-Th-Th-THAT MONSTER!"  
She grabbed a knife and broke the twine with a single snap, it all fell to the floor.

"He was doing to her what I think he was, wasn't he?" 2 asked, hoping to hear 'No'.

"No." 9.5 said, she finished just as 2 sighed in relief. "He was cutting her open for some weird reason."

Everyone looked around. 1 was gone.


	19. Dark Zero Released

Chapter 19: Dark Zero Released

9 led one group and 9.5 led the other down two hallways that collided.  
When the halls collided, so did the two 9's. They collided with a SMACK.

"Smacking." 2 commented with an extremely streight face.

9 and 9.5 sat up, groaning and rubbing their heads. They looked at eachother and screamed before standing up and circling eachother in facination.  
"Hey." 9.5 started the conversation. "How ya doin'?"

"Not bad." 9 replyed. "You?"

"Not bad. Tripped out, but not bad."

"You must be 9.5."

"You must be 9. Sorry if getting your soul split hurt."

"Oh, that's what was happening...I just thought I was having bad cramps."

"Are you a male?"

"Last time I checked..."

"Then you know _nothing_ about cramps, man!"

5 stepped forward. "Okay, I hate to interupt the 9-fest, but we have 1 _and_ Zero to find before something bad happens to them!"

"He's right." 9.5 stated.

The journey continued.

* * *

1.5 through 1 violently against the wall as Zero layed on the floor, twitching and glowing a reddish aura. Dark Zero wanted out.  
"She's suffering because of you, not me, you know!" 1.5 said to 1, lifting up to his feet, just to shove him back in the wall. "If I would have finished what I was doing, Dark Zero would-"

"Be here to help you!" 1 shouted. "You never cared about such a treasure as Zero! You're a MONSTER!" He added, backhanding is counterpart across the face.  
1.5 fell back a little ways.  
Zero was now paralyzed, she watched the two 1's duke it out and was inches from crying from seeing how much 1 cared. He was taking a beating for her.

1.5 stood up and tackled 1, the two rolled around on the floor in a ball of flying fists, feet and profanity.  
"Don't make me kill you!" 1.5 said, punching 1 out. He then left 1's unconscious body alone to tend to Zero again.  
As he drew closer, Zero shook with fear.

After a few seconds, 1 came to and gathered himself up. 1.5 was holding Zero up by her shoulder.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" 1 jumped up and charged his twin, but some one stopped him.

To 1's horror, there was Zero's darkpunk form infront of him, clutching him by the wrists.  
Dark Zero's major characteristics that separated her from Zero was the color of her cloth hair and the corsette design. Dark Zero and Zero were both silver colored, but where Zero had violet colors, Dark Zero had black. She was truley evil looking.

1.5 held Zero, who was dazed and confused and Dark Zero held 1, who was_ terrifyed_ and confused.  
"Hello, my dear." 1.5 said to Dark Zero.

"Freedom is sweet." Dark Zero said in a soft, but raspy voice.

The rest of the Stitchpunks and Darkpunks burst in and froze at the site of the gothic style Zero.  
"D-D-Dark Zero." 2.5 quavered.

"Hello, Stitchpunks." Dark Zero said.

1.5 and Dark Zero nodded at eachother and pushed thier comrades counterparts into the crowd of opponents and fled.  
"I can't believe this!" 2.5 said, stomping his foot.

"We're skrewed now, aren't we?" 5 asked, as he held the limp Zero in his arms.

"No we're not!" 1 said firmly, getting up from 8.5's grip. "Are we?"

"I'm afraid so." 2.5 said. "When 1.5 rapped Zero, his soul bonded with Dark Zero and that gives him the ability to split dark magic with her." 2.5 patted Zero on the forehead as 5 layed her down on the ground, she was groaning in pain of the headache she had.

"I know how she feels." 9 said.

There was a long silence, as if the Stitchpunks and remainder of the Darkpunks were trying to exept demise. 1 broke the silence.

"Wait! 2.5...If 1.5's soul being bonded with Dark Zero gives him dark powers, shouldn't it be the same with light power between Zero and I?"

"I suppose, yes." 2.5 answered. "Did you, at any time, bond your soul with Zero as a sign of love?"

Z stepped forward. "Of chorus he did..." She said. "Where do you think I came from?"

"Say what?" 1 blankly said.

Z blushed. "1...You don't know me...but Hi...I'm your daughter."

The back of 1's head hit the ground as he fainted.

* * *

**note from the author:**

**well, only two chapters to go and I would like to thank 5islovesaidkittifreak, Regina Demonica, Nova Bucker and Jakecrusher for reviewing.**

**and just for the record, I believe that somehow, Stitchpunks can reproduce by "bonding thier souls together". *wink wink*.  
**


	20. A Goodbye and A Reunion

Chapter 20: A Goodbye and A Reunion

1 cradled Zero in his arms and rocked her slowly as she came back into consciousness, actually, she slipped in and out of it. After a few more minutes, she coughed and stayed awake, but she was weak. Very weak.  
"1...2..." She groaned. "I never should have tried to keep her in..." She was wispering shakily.

"What do you mean, Zero?" 2 asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I-I think..." Zero trailed off, turning her head back and forth, looking at 1 and 2, then 1 again. "I-I think...I think..."

"What do you think?" 1 asked, holding Zero's hand tighter.

"1...I think I'm dying..." She cried.

All the Stitchpunks and their allies reacted, kneeling down to Zero.  
"Zero, you're not going to die!" 2 cried. "I won't let you, little sister! Just tell me what I need to do and I'll help you!"

"And me." 5 added.

"And me." 5.5 added.

"And me." 10 continued the chain.

"I think I know what's wrong." 2.5 stated, kneeling beside 2's side. He held his hands above Zero's chest. "May I?" He asked 1 and 2.  
They nodded, not really knowing what they were nodding about. "Is there a way to open her up?" 2.5 asked 1.

1's eyes shifted and he nodded. "Hooks." He stated. His hands shaking a bit, 1 reached over Zero's body and found the little hook clips that fit nicely under the line of stitches(that were there for show) and unlatched them.

"Thank you." 2.5 said. It was just as awkward to him to look inside Zero as she bobbed her head lookin at 2 and 1 again through half open eyes again.

"That's it." 2 said. "Stay with us, Zero."

2.5 looked at Zero's innerds and spotted her problem. "Ah ha."

"What?" 1 asked, sounding like the concerned lover he was. "What? What? What?!"

"Please, calm down." 2 said to 1.

"Well, it seems to me that Zero's attempts to keep Dark Zero inside her caused the slot that keeps soul souls to crack." He pointed out to everyone that the small slot where the Scientist would have put the cable that transported his soul into her was cracked. "We need to fix it, or she'll die."

"How can we fix it?" 5 asked.

"We'll need something to fill in the crack, or we could use magic." 2.5 said.

"Magic?" 10 asked, cocking her head. "You Darkpunks can do that?"

"Yeah." 7.5 said. "You think the amulet only gave Zero, you and 1.5 unexplainable abilities? We each have our own element."

2.5 rubbed his hands together. "Mine just happens to be healing."

"But, if you heal Zero in this type of condition, you'll have to give her most of your soul. Can you survive that?" 5.5 asked.

"If I don't, then Zero will get my power." 2.5 exclaimed. "The power of healing along with light will make her more powerful."

"2.5." 6.5 said. "You don't have to."

"I fell I owe her." 2.5 said, looking down to Zero's almost lifeless face. "I could have done something to stop 1.5 from harming her, but I did nothing."  
Everyone fell silent, 2.5 produced a cable and opened himself up.  
He put one end of the cable into his own slot and shuttered. "Oh!...Cold." He then took the other side and snapped it into Zero's slot, she was just hanging on by a thread to her consciousness so she just shuttered lightly.  
1 and 2 each took one of Zero's hands and waited as 2.5 got weaker and weaker. All his power was draining into her. It wasn't long before 5.5 had to hold 2.5 up.  
With a huge gasp, Zero shot up, fully revived. She looked at 2.5. "Oh no."

5.5 layed 2.5 down at his command, and Zero was speechless for a couple minutes.  
"2.5."

"Did you hear me eariler, Zero?" 2.5 asked shakily.

"Yes." Zero said. "I understand how you couldn't help me. 1.5 had you too afraid of him...Much like me." She started to cry. "You don't have to die for me."

"But I already did, Zero." 2.5 said. "Now you and your 1...must stop Dark Zero and 1.5." He too a deep breath. "If you two share the power, you together can stop them..." He placed a shaky hand on Zero's cheek. "I believe in you...my sister." 2.5 breathed his last words before he died.  
The Stitchpunks and Darkpunks had a moment of silence for him, which was interupted, understandably, by Zero's weeping. 1 placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, she turned around and burried her face in his shoulder.

"What now?" 1 asked.

Zero felt a burst of rage and confidence. She looked at him. "We stop them."

"What? You and me?"

"Yes! You and me!"

"Zero, you don't stand a chance!" 7 said with concern, everyone else nodding behind her. "They're powered with dark magic!"

"1 and I are powered by_ light_ magic, and if fairy tales have taught us anything, it's that light is much more powerful then darkness!"

"Zero, fairy tales are made up, pointless stories!" 1 stated, still holding her in his arms.

Zero paused for a moment, her hands rested on 1's shoulders. "Don't you think I know that?"

1 shook his head. "Yes, yes. The two of them must be destroyed."

Zero turned her head towards 2 and all the others. "Get yourselves back to safety. 1 and I are going into battle alone."

"We're not leaving you." 2 said.

"We're all going into battle together." 9 added.

Zero nodded, admiring 9's loyalty and bravery.  
"I have two major questions." 1 stated in the silence. "First off, how do Zero and I get the whole power thing going? Second off, WHERE THE DEVIL DID 13 AND 11 GO?!"

Z spoke.  
"Um...I can answer one of those questions...Dad." The word sounded weird to both her and 1.

"Well....Um...Daughter. Let's hear it then." 1 requested.

"Split the light power with Mom by showing that you still love her."

"Simply kiss her?"

"Not simply...You have to mean it."

Zero shook her head. "You were always a horrible kisser."

1, unamused and insulted, grabbed Zero by the forearms(alot lighter then 1.5 did), wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his mouth against hers.  
Zero was purely taken by surprise, she kissed him back and they both glowed a purple aura.

"Is that a good thing?" 9 wispered to Z.

"I hope so." Z answered.

"It's a good thing." 10 stated.

1 broke away from Zero and starred at his hands, they (1 and Zero) were both glowing the same shade a violet as Zero's hair. He was mezmarised, he looked back at Zero who was also mezmarised, but over a completely different thing.  
1 was fascinated about how he now had half Zero's power, just through a tender kiss.  
Zero was fascinated about how 1 went from someone whom you'd kiss a cactus before you'd eve think about kissing him-to kisser of the year.

"So...Are we ready for round two?" 2 asked.

"Yes!" Zero said. "2.5 will not die in vain!"

1 and Zero joined hand and led the group to find thier counterparts for the final confrontation.

A goodbye had led to a reunion.

* * *

**note from the author:**

**OMG! 1 and Zero kissed!!  
Only two more chapters to go. (I added one more ^^) **

~bae.


	21. Light VS Darkness

Chapter 21: Light VS Darkness

The power splitting kiss from Dark Zero was burning 1.5, but he convinced himself that the power would be worth it. As soon as the goth Zero pushed him away, he fell to his knees screaming and she doubled over, breathing. Splitting power wasn't easy and apperantly dark magic was painful to those who weren't used to it.  
Dark Zero nudged 1.5 in the stomach with her foot as he sat on all fours, breathing heavy. "Get up." She ordered.

"I'm in pain, female!" 1.5 snapped at her. "Give me a minute-"

Dark Zero seized him by the back of the neck and pulled him to his feet. "We don't have a minute if our goody goody twins are on our tail. Mark my words, 1.5, if you should need assistance...I'll watch you die..."

1.5 gathered himself up and brushed himself down. He couldn't help but think he deserved such irony. He heard noises from down the hall. "They're coming..."

"To the roof!" Dark Zero ordered, throwing 1.5 up the first stair of the ruined staircase to the buildings roof. They had a climb to do.

* * *

The Stitchpunks and their allies got to the staircase and gazed up to the cloudy, dark sky.  
"They're definately up there." 6.5 said.

"It's kind of cliche`, isn't it?" 1 asked, still holding Zero's hand. "The final battle is always on the roof."

Zero snickered. "All that's missing is the-" She was interupted by a clap of thunder and rain poured down on everyone. "There we go._ Now_ it's cliche`."

The cold rain didn't make climbing the ruined stairs any easier, each Stitchpunk/Darkpunk had to jump and catch the edge of the next stair with his/her fingertips. For some of them it took afew tries because the water made it slippery. Groaning and cursing, each Stitchpunk/Darkpunk pulled their own weight and climbed, and climbed, and climbed, pull their own weight and climbed again. The only pair having no problem at all was 7 and 7.5, the two warriors skillfully flipped and slid their ways up each stair, giving them the ugly glares of their peers.  
Once the top of the stairs was reached, everyone layed down for a breather, 2 especially needed. He plopped down inbetween Zero and 5.5.  
"I'm to old for wall climbing." He wheezed.

"We can't sleep now, guys." 10 said.

"That's right." Dark Zero's voice boomed. "You can't."  
Her and 1.5 came out of hiding, dripping wet, like most of them were now from the rain.

"This ends now, 1.5!" 9 shouted as each and every Stitchpunk shot up to their feet. The Darkpunks hesitated because of their uneasiness for Dark Zero's power against their own.

Dark Zero smirked at 9. "I admire your enthusiasm, young one." She snickered. "But 1.5 must rephrase your statement..."

1.5 took over. "This ends now...for you goody goodies."

"Incase you haven't noticed," 1 snapped, pointing a finger. "We have you outnumbered, it's eighteen-to-two!" He gestured towards his minature army behind him and Zero.

1.5 nodded towards Dark Zero and she pushed the air, creating a wind that blew everyone behind 1 and Zero back threw the trap door and down the stairs. She then pulled her arms back towards her, as if to hug herself, shutting the cellar-like doors with a slam, locking all the others back downstairs.  
"Oh, dear." 1.5 laughed, mockingly putting a hand to his mouth. "It would appear it's now two-to-two."

1 and Zero took afew steps back.  
"We can do this, 1." Zero wispered. "Just focus."

"On what?"

"Our powers." Zero exclaimed. "My strength is yours and yours is mine..."

"So-"  
1 was interupted by the red light hitting him and Zero and knocking them back.

* * *

Everyone gathered on the top step and banged their fists on the cellar doors.  
Not even 8 and 8.5 together could budge the door.

"Okay..." 7.5 said. "Everyone stand back." All the Stitchpunks jumped down one stair, the Darkpunks gathered by the door. 7.5 instructed. "Okay, everyone use your element and we'll blow the door down!"

"Elements?" 7 asked from below.

"Each one of us was given an element by the amulet, like said before." 7.5 explained.  
Each Darkpunk had their own element.

3.5 began to glow blueish and became transparent. Water.  
4.5 glowed a lighter blue and became shiney, almost glass-like. Ice.  
5.5 glowed bright orange, flames errupted from his arms, hands and shoulders. Fire.  
6.5's body didn't glow a color, but her eyes went as black as the ink on her fingers as her shutters dialated. She had the gift of Site.  
Bright green vines with yellow flowers on them formed around 7.5 and snaked around her arms as she smiled at them. Earth.  
8.5 stomped one foot and cracked the ground below him, the debris floated around him. Gravity.

"All us Darkpunks have hit rock bottom." 9.5 exclaimed as a miniature tornado lifted her off her feet and helped her hover. Wind. "Only place left to go is up!"

The Stitchpunks watched from below, opened mouthed and amazed as all the Darkpunks gathered their elements together to make one big aura and blasted it towards the door, only to blast themselves further down the stairs.

* * *

Exhausted and dazed, 1 and Zero looked around for their doubles, who were hiding again. It had become a sick game, hide, hit and hide again. It was a sick game that 1 and Zero were losing at. They stayed alert, 1 had a few minor sratches to the arms and legs while Zero had a gash going vertically down her forehead.  
Soon, 1.5 and Dark Zero got tired of torchuring their counterparts with magic and decided to attack them the old fashioned way; grab their weapons. 1.5 grabbed his staff and Dark Zero grabbed a spear, 7.5's spear.

"Trade you opponents." 1.5 stated to Dark Zero.

"Why?"

"I miss her..." 1.5 exclaimed darkly about Zero.

"Alright..." Dark Zero huffed. "But only if_ you_ trade_ me_ weapons!"  
They tossed the staff and spear into the others hands. Now, 1.5 had the spear and Dark Zero had the staff.

1.5 jumped onto Zero and she automaticly started howling for the much kinder version of him. 1 spun around and saw 1.5 violating Zero once more. He raged forward, staff in hand and positioned himself so his evil twin was in perfect striking distance. 1 would have knocked 1.5's head off if Dark Zero hadn't smacked him across the head with her own staff.  
Dark Zero subdued 1 by applying pressure on his throat with the staff, making him stand there and watch 1.5 hold Zero and mock him.

1.5 dropped the spear. "You're right 1." He said, running a sharp fingertip down Zero's neck and making her shutter. "She is a treasure. So beautiful. So rare. Ol' Creator really out done himself with her."

After watching 1.5 talk about Zero while putting his hands all over her, in areas that were acceptable and others that weren't. He lost it. "Get your hands off of her! NOW!" He screamed, taking the pointed end of his staff and ramming it through Dark Zero's stomach, making it come out her back.  
The goth Zero let go of 1 and groaned in pain as she fell to the ground and didn't move.

Seeing this side of the enraged 1 somewhat intimidated 1.5. As 1 drew nearer, he knew he needed a distraction.  
Finally, 1.5 paniced and violently slashed Zero's chest with his razor like fingers. It left one huge gash stretching from Zero's right shoulder to the left. Zero screamed and fell forward.

1 caught Zero before she could fall and layed her down at his feet as gentally as he could before standing up streight again to face his rival twin, who had his staff back from Dark Zero's lifeless body. "You want to fight this fight, 1?" 1.5 asked as the two twins circled eachother.

"You'll pay for what you did to her." 1 growled.

The circle continued, it was 1 to 1 and both Zero's were down.  
When 1.5 started to glow red, 1 got nervous before he remembered he could glow too.

Zero hoisted her head and watched 1 as he started to glow and aura of her purple. "I believe in you, 1." She whispered under her breath before fainting.  
Both 1's threw their staffs to the ground and their glows became brighter, it looked like red and violet fire was rising from each of them.

"Any last bright ideas, dear twin?" 1.5 asked snidely. "Before I destory you and make Zero and your daughter my permenant slaves, I'd like to know."

1 smirked. "Yes, as a matter of fact...I do."  
Before 1.5 could react, 1 seized glowing and seized his staff. As the green spirit of 2.5 shimmered behind him, he swung it and threw it at 1.5 like a hammer, hitting him square in the head; he fell back and his color went out like a fire getting water dumped on it.  
When 1.5 just got up and started to glow his color again, 1 was already blazing his own color again and 2.5, with out him knowing flew into his body to help him harness the power.  
2.5 possessed 1's subconscious and gave him visions of what 1.5 did to Zero to anger him and it worked. 1.5 knew he was done in when 1 opened his shutters after afew tense minutes. 1's entire body, his optics included was blazing purple.  
_How would you perfer he'd die? _1 heard 2.5's voice in his head. 1 found an answer for the question...

1.5 looked down at his arms, they'd caught fire. "No!" He cried. "I never knew I'd go like this!"

"But you knew you'd go, didn't you?" 1 asked, his voice spectrally echoed. "You knew the second you touched my Zero! DIDN'T YOU!?"  
1.5 tried franticly to pat out the flames with his hands, but they stretched from his arms to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his waist. Soon his entire body was engulphed with deadly fire. 1, still blazing, watched with both fear and pleasure as 1.5 yowled in pain and misery as he died. Soon his yelling went silent and he dropped; there was nothing in the bon fire, nothing but a metal skeleton, black with soot and ashes.

1 stopped glowing and felt weak as 2.5 left his body and disappeared. He looked at what was left of 1.5 one last time and zipped back to Zero. She was still breathing okay, but she was not well. 1 lifted Zero's body up and started to limp away with her, when the sound of someone gowling caught his attention.  
1 turned and saw Dark Zero standing and pointing a finger at him. He knew he was too weak to fight her too, so he just stood their with Zero in his arms.

"You think you've won?" Dark Zero snapped as she grabbed a sharp weapon, a peice of glass. "You're both dying with him!"

1 through hat off his head, sat on his knees and kissed Zero on the cheek. "If we're going to die..." He whispered to her. "...Well, atleast we're going to die the way Creator intended it...Together..."

As Dark Zero picked up her pace, something huge blasted through the floor/roof and seized her with a gargantuous claw. The B.R.A.I.N held the struggling Dark Zero as the Stitchpunks, Darkpunks and three beasts rose out of the dusty fog. 13, 11 and 12 were one of the last ones out of the shadows of dust.

"See 1?" 13 said with a giggle. "I told you I had a plan!"

"Can we get this over with so I can go back to sleep?" 12 whinned.

"1?" 13 asked.  
All the Stitchpunks/Darkpunks turned towards 1 and Zero. 1 had collapsed, his head rested on Zero's stomach. 2 ran over to them both.

"They're both alive, but they need attention!"

"Well, we better get them back home!" 5 stated, signalling 8 and 8.5 over to help.  
8 lifted 1 and placed his limp body over his shoulder and 8.5 did the same to Zero.

"THIS FIGHT IS FAR FROM OVER!" Dark Zero screamed at everyone.

"Fab..." 10 said. "Deal with her."

"It's over for you, Dark Zero." 9 said. He looked over at what was left of 1.5. "Say hi to 1.5 for us!"

"What!? I'll kill you all!"  
Dark Zero kept cursing all individuals right before the B.R.A.I.N did what it did best and sucked her crimson soul right out of her and dropped the limp and lifeless form left behind. It was finally over.

1 was trying to wake up before 2 looked up to him.  
"It's over now, 1." He said sweetly. "You and Zero are both fine and you can rest now...You did well."  
1 passed out again before watching Fab drop Dark Zero's body right beside 1.5's remains before following the group like a huge, deadly puppy.


	22. A Heartfelt End

Chapter 22: The Heartfelt Ending

Zero came to and woke up to her brothers smiling face.  
"Are you okay, sis?" He asked.

"I-I think so..." Zero groaned, sitting up. What happened came back to her, Zero shot up in the matchbox bed. "2! What's happened? Is 1 okay? Where is he?"

2 put a hand on his sisters shoulder to calm her down. He turned her head to the other side. She saw 1 asleep(or atleast she was hoping he was asleep) on another matchbox bed that must have been brought in my one of the 8's. "He'll be alright, Zero." 2 said gentally. "He just needs some rest."

Zero nodded. 2 helped her stand. When she hobbled passed a spoon mirror, Zero couldn't help but notice her new stitches. One line going across her chest, from shoulder to shoulder, it was where 1.5 slashed her and the small line vertically down her forehead. She saw the concerned look on 2's face and smiled. "I kind of like it..." She said, examining her reflection.  
2 smiled and led his sister by the hand to the door.

"I'll take care of 1." He said. "The others are celebrating victory downstairs. You go join them!"

"A-Are you sure you don't need any help?" Zero asked, trying to get passed 2 back into the room.

"No. No." 2 said sweetly. "I understand that you love him very much, but I'll be fine. You need to relax, little sister."

Zero smiled whenever 2 called her 'little' sister, since she was taller than he was.  
"I couldn't have asked the Creator for a better big brother." She said, kneeling down to give her 'big' brother a hug.  
After the heart-warming hug, Zero headed down towards the noise of the others. There she saw all the other Stitchpunks; they were celebrating victory, just as 2 said, dancing to music that came from a record player that the twins were running playfully with Z on.

Zero was so overjoyed to see Z, she had been worrying about her for years. "Z!" She screamed out in glee.

"Mommy!" Z screamed back and the two silver colored, violet-ribbon haired Stitchpunks smashed into eachother for a heartfelt, mother-daughter reunion hug.

"I was so worried about you!" Zero said, cupping Z's face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry I ran away, Ma." Z sighed. "1.5...He-"

"Yes, he manipulated us all." Zero finished for her.

All the Darkpunks (the ones that were left) nodded in confirmation.  
7.5 crossed over to 7. "I-I hope that you still see me as a twin sister." She hung her head in shame for her actions. "Dispite what I did..."

7 lifted her Darkpunk cousins head up. "Of course, 7.5...What you all did was wrong...but you were able to see that and do what's right!"

All the remaining Darkpunks smiled.  
"So, what will we do now?" 5.5 asked into the open.

"Say you'll all stick around?" 9 sujested.

"We'd love that, 9." 9.5 said, stepping over. "We would...But we need to find our own place in this world."

After a long hesitation, 9 nodded.  
In an emotional goodbye, each Stitchpunk that was there hugged their Darkpunk cousins in farewell. 2 waved to them from an up above window.

After the Darkpunks departed, 5 discovered that 10 was nowhere to be found....

* * *

10 sat on the outside portion of her watchtower; lost in thought.  
1.5's voice echoed over and over in her mind, bringing 10 to the brink of tears.

_You're useless...Just the machine girl...Nobody cares about you...._

She was brought of her deep thought at the sound of 5's voice. "10?"

"Hey 5." She sighed.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way up here?" 5 asked, smiling. "The party's downstairs!"  
His smile disappeared when 5 saw the sad look upon 10's face. "10? Are you okay?"  
With that, 10 threw herself into 5's arms and started to weep in his chest. 5 patted her on the top of the head and attempted to talk her down. "Hey...Hey...It'll be okay."

10 pushed herself away from 5. "No...No it won't be, 5!" She sobbed.

"Is this about what he said to you?"

"Is it true? Am I 'just the machine girl'?"

10 turned her back to 5 and continued to weep, her already weak self esteem broken. 5 put a hand on her back and gentally rubbed. "10. Zero warned us about 1.5. You can't let him get to you like this..." He moved his hand from her back to her shoulder. "He uses verbal abuse to get to his victims, remember? 10, your more then 'just the machine girl'. Much, much, much more. Es-Especially to me... All that stuff he said to you...None of it was true...None of it!"  
10 looked into 5's single optic and turned her sad face into a small smile. "I mean it!" 5 finished, causing her to turn around and give him a hug.

"Thanks 5!" She said.

5 stay silent and smiled back at her, but his mind screamed at him:_ Tell her...Tell her now!_  
He cupped her face in his hands and let his emotions flow out of him like a river. "I-I love you, 10! I have since you brought me back from the dead!"

10's smile got bigger and she fell into his arms again. "I've always loved you, 5!"

5 and 10 gazed at eachother, unaware of 2; watching them in the doorway with a big smile on his face.  
"C'mon, go for it." He said to himself, talking towards 5. "You can do it..."

2's smile got bigger as 5 and 10 moved their faces closer and closer until their burlap lips touched eachother. He slipped back away to attend to his brother in law again.  
5 lost himself in his first kiss.

You can say all the Stitchpunks and Darkpunks had their happy ending...Well almost all of them... However, with 1.5 and Dark Zero in the ground, the world was safe...For now...

THE END

* * *

**Epilogue-for Nova Bucker  
~Mild Lemon Warning~**

Zero sat on the window sil where her matchbox bed was. She liked to sit on her bed and look at the moon. The moon was a cresent, but the light illuminated Zero's room the way she liked it; with a silvery color.  
She was sitting on her bed, sewing something up, red fabric and she was handling it with care. Sewing in even stitches, Zero hummed a soft tune to herself.

1 was watched her from behind a few paces and sighed. She was so beautiful; he couldn't believe he let her go all those years ago.  
After while, Zero finsihed her project and got the feeling she was being watched and put her sewing aside.  
She looked behind her and jumped to see 1 standing there. She jumped up and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.  
"1! You're okay!"

"Thank Creator_ you're_ okay, Zero!" 1 replyed wrapping his arms around her.

Zero looked up at 1. "What you said..."

"All of it was true, Zero." 1 asured. "Every word of it." 1 ran his hand through a strand of Zero's glossy, ribbon-like locks before resting it on the area above her neck and below the back of her head. "Zero? Could you find it in your heart to let an old fool back into your life?"

Zero stayed quiet for a while and smiled. "1? Could you find it in your heart to let a liberalist witch back into-"

"Zero. I'm going to stop you there."

"Why?"

1 affectionatly placed the back of his hand on the side of her face. "You maybe a Liberalist, my dear Zero...But you're anything but a witch. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Zero replyed, still in 1's arms. "We both let our anger get the best of us, didn't we?"

1 smiled in confirmation. The silver light reflecting from the majestic relic that hung in the sky gave Zero a glow. "You're so beautiful." He told her.  
Zero personally wished she could say the same to 1...But she really couldn't without it being a veiled lie. 1 was beautiful, but on the _inside._

Zero just stayed silent and kissed 1 on the cheek.  
"You really came through for me." She sighed. "Thank you."

"You're worth every inch of pain I endured." 1 said, placing his hand on her cheek again. "I wish I could take back all the pain you endured, however..."

Zero shushed him. "If I never would have left, none of this would have ever happened."

1 shushed her. "If I would have treated you better and been a little more understanding, you never would have left."

Zero smiled.  
Freeing herself from 1's arms, she walked over to where she had been sitting. As she rummaged through her stuff, 1 again admired the angellic glow the moonlight gave her already silverish skin. Zero rose up with the reddish fabric in her hands. She folded it neatly on the bed and disappared behind it again. She rose out of the dark again, this time with someone 1 reconized right away. It was a staff...But not just any staff.

"Is that? That isn't?" 1 stuttered in utter amazment.

"Your staff?" Zero asked. "I had Cat go out to the Darkpunks lair and find it for you."  
Zero handed the bell laided staff to him. 1 thought he'd never see it again. Zero raised a finger to get his attention on her again. "I have something else you might remember...I've been fixing it up for a while now..."  
Zero walked over to her bed and picked up the red fabric. When she unfolded it and held it out to him, 1 gasped and took it from her.

"My cape!" 1 said, breathlessly.

"It was pretty tattered up when I found it." Zero said. "So I fixed it...Well, the Seamstress may have helped a little..."

"Oh, Zero..."  
1 layed the cape and staff to the side and held Zero in his arms again. He moved his face dangerously close to Zero's and she automaticly leaned in the rest of the way, touching her lovers cloth lips with hers.  
For several minutes, 1 and Zero stood where they were, 1's arms in a convienent resting place, snaked around her back comfortably and Zero's firmly around his neck and resting on 1's shoulders. They stood in the middle of Zero's room, kissing eachother repeatedly in the Stitchpunk equivalent of a make out session.

Zero took the moment to forget all about 1.5, even thought it was difficult, and convince herself that she was already convinced that she had decided who's arms she belonged in and who's soul really belonged bonded to hers. Since 1.5's soul was bonded currently to hers, so to speak, Zero thought that time would be the time to even out the odds so she could fully forget about the abusive Darkpunk.  
In an extremely lazy, yet intresting action, she pulled 1 downwards until she could make it appear as if she'd 'fallen' down and caused him to casually land on top of her. As soon as the two Stitchpunks touched the floor, 1, feeling awkward (for once in a long time thinking of someone other then himself) broke the kiss and leaned away from Zero, climbing off of her in the process.

Zero shrugged. "Since we're down here anyways...and alone... It's not like it would be the first time, 1."

1 hesitated and reflected the 'times' he and Zero shared together in the past. They were good.  
"Okay Zero." 1 said, leaning and stopping halfway there. "On one condition..."

"Name it..."

"If _you_ be the recessive one this time and let _me_ be the dominant one."

Zero rolled her eyes before laying flat on her back. "Fine."  
So 1 layed on top of Zero and continued to kiss her.  
Time went by and the partners moved from point A to point B and feeling 1 kiss the top of her shoulder agreed with Zero alot better then feeling 1.5 slap her across the head repeatedly. The feeling of 1's unlatched buckles brushing against her sides agreed with her alot better then 1.5 violently digging his claws into her shoulder blades and back. She agreed better with whining instead of crying, because in the certain situation, whining was a good thing.  
1 and Zero reached their edges almost at the same time. Afterwards, they both sat up and 1 held Zero's opened chest close to his and kissed her on the forehead as he let a blinding green aura pass over them.

Their souls were rebonded and they were ready to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

**note from the author:**

**I know...I know....It stunk, but just grin and bare it...I SUCK at writing lemon scenes and did that purely for Nova Bucker and any other of my fellow fans of 1X0. ^^**

**Well, that's the end of Rise of the Darkpunks, but NOT the end of the story!!!  
Thanks to an idea given to me by Regina Demonica, I will now get to work on a prequel called "The Darkness Within". **

**P.S.  
If waiters on this story and its prequel want to add me to their authors alert, please me aware that I will also be working on another story here on fanfiction and will revolve between stories. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
PLEASE R AND R!**

**~Bae. **

Return to Top


End file.
